Beastly Love
by Di.M.H
Summary: Bonnie goes for a walk and finds Toy Chica cold out and takes her back to the pizzeria and that starts a romance but there is a great evil that threatens to tear them apart and Bonnie is forever changed.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, this story was suppose to be Found You but after I screw up on my part, I accidently ended up put "Forgotten Memories" twice, so now I had to rename the story but here it is. I hope you enjoy this story, remember to R &R. LIVE ON!"**

 _Beastly love_

#

Beastly 1, you came

#

"Chica," Freddy called, "can I have a word with you for a moment."

"Coming Freddy," Chica called.

She walked off leaving the stage room Bonnie and Foxy were playing rock, paper and scissors. Foxy groaned as he lost again. Bonnie laughed and held up the mop.

"You know the rules bud," said Bonnie.

"Shut up," Foxy groaned, "I know the freakin' rules."

He grabbed the mop and walked off. Bonnie laughed and lied down onto the stage. He closed his eyes putting his arms behind his head. He heard footsteps and opened his eyes. Chica stood there staring down at him.

"You could throw him a bone once in a while," she said.

"Nope," he said, "its fun screwing around with him and besides that what he gets for always picking rock."

"Geez, I'll never understand you two," she groaned.

She walked off. Bonnie just chuckled and lied back down onto the stage. Things around the pizzeria were pretty boring. All he could do was piss off his best friend. He looked over to see Freddy and Chica embraced in each others' arms. He rolled his eyes and turned away. Why did they have to flat their love around in front of him and Foxy?

He got it they were in love and married. Couldn't they save that for when they were alone? He stood up feeling like taking a walk. He walked to the front door and opened it. Gold walked by with a box in hand. He knew better than to ask what was in the box. Gold never said anything. Bonnie rarely spoke with him. Gold only talked with Freddy most of the time. He sighed and stepped out.

He closed the door behind him and walked down the sidewalk. It was a cool clear sunny day. Since the pizzeria was closed for the day he didn't need to worry about going back. He walked down a path he always took. He stopped when he saw someone lying in an alleyway. He thought it was weird since no one would be in that alleyway unless it was a corpse. His curiously go the better of him and he went into the alley.

He walked toward the figure. He stopped and nearly jumped back. There was an animatronic lying there. She was the most beautiful animatronic he had ever seen. He knelt down and gently tapped on her chest but no answer.

"What's an animatronic doing here," he asked himself.

He knew that he had to take her back to the pizzeria. He knelt down and carried her back. He got to the door and pushed it open. Foxy was talking with Freddy.

"Hey Freddy," Bonnie called.

Freddy and Foxy turned to see him carrying her inside. They walked over to him.

"Bonnie, what's going on," Foxy asked.

"Where did she come from?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know but I found her lying in the alley like just this."

"Gold," Freddy called.

Gold appeared into the room nearly making Foxy fall over. He swore under his breath as he caught himself.

"Yes Freddy," Gold replied.

"Can you take a look at this animatronic that Bonnie found," Freddy asked.

Gold looked at the girl in Bonnie's arms. He nodded and took her from Bonnie. He disappeared.

"Okay Bonnie," said Freddy, "tell me everything."

Bonnie told him the whole story. Freddy nodded and Foxy scratched his head.

"What I would like to know; what was she doing there," said Freddy.

"Beats me," said Bonnie.

"Well you found her," said Foxy.

"That doesn't mean I know what's wrong with her, Foxy."

"Enough you two," said Freddy, "We'll learn where she came from when she wakes up."

"Dinner," Chica called, "get it while it's hot."

"Come on, let's eat," said Freddy, "We'll talk to her tomorrow."

#

Toy Chica woke up and rubbed her head. She jumped up when she saw an unfamiliar animatronic standing over her. She tried to move but couldn't. The animatronic placed a hand on her shoulder. She groaned.

"Take it easy," said the animatronic.

"Who are you, where I am?"

"I have no real name but they call me Gold around here," said the animatronic.

"Gold right," she said, "What is this place?"

"Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria," Gold replied.

"This doesn't look like the pizzeria."

"You must be from a different pizzeria then but you are here now."

"How did I get here?"

"One of the other animatronics that live here Beastly you and brought you here."

"Oh, I'll have to thank them then."

"What is your name?"

"Oh, right sorry I forgot. I'm Toy Chica."

"I see, well Freddy will want to have a word with you soon but its late now so get some sleep."

He turned to walk out of the room.

"Hey wait a minute," she called.

He stopped and turned to her.

"Just tell me one thing, was there a white fox with me?"

"No, he just found you."

"Oh, okay then."

He nodded and left the room. Toy Chica looked down sadly. She remembered what happened clearly. She couldn't believe that she lost her best friend and the others. Where are they? Are they safe? She had to know where they were and she prayed that they were safe for now. She lied back down feeling weak. Tomorrow, she will meet the one who ran this place and maybe he could help her find them.

#

Bonnie woke up the sound of Foxy screaming as he fell out of pirate cove. He sat up groaning. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at his best friend. Foxy swore under his breath as he stood up. Bonnie lied his head back down.

"Foxy quite doing that," he said.

"Oh like I do it on purpose," Foxy snapped.

Freddy and Chica came out from their room. Bonnie sat up and looked at him. Freddy looked over at Foxy.

"You fell out of pirate cove again, didn't you?"

"Yes Captain," said Foxy.

"Freddy," said Gold popping out of nowhere.

Foxy jumped back. Bonnie laughed. Foxy growled at him annoyed. Freddy clapped his hands and they looked at him.

"What is it Gold," Freddy asked.

"Our guest is awake," said Gold.

"Right, can she move?"

"Yes, she just needed some rest is all."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

"I'll be waiting."

Gold disappeared again. Foxy swore under his breath.

"Does he have to do that every freakin' time," he growled.

"Foxy, you know how Gold is," said Bonnie, "he likes to make an entrance."

"Yeah, it's annoying as hell."

"Bonnie come with me," said Freddy, "since you were the one that found her."

"Right Freddy," said Bonnie.

"Foxy, try to be on your best behavior."

"Yes Captain."

Bonnie was covering his mouth laughing. Freddy turned to him.

"You too Bonnie."

"Yes Freddy."

He turned to Chica.

"Chica, could you make her some to eat. She must be starving."

"Of course Freddy," said Chica.

"Right Bonnie let's go."

They walked into the parts and service room. Freddy knocked on the door and Gold opened it. He stepped aside to let them in. when Bonnie stepped inside he got a better look at the animatronic. She was beautiful. He never had seen anyone as beautiful as her before in his life. She stood there nervously. She waved to them.

"Hello," said Freddy, "I'm Freddy Fazbear and this is Bonnie; he's the one who found you."

She nodded and looked at Bonnie. Her eyes were so beautiful that Bonnie didn't know whether he was staring into the eyes of an angel or what. He felt his cheeks getting warm as he stared at her. He quickly turned his head away.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Toy Chica, it's nice to meet you."

"Y-you too," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, are you alright," Gold asked, "You're blushing."

"I'm fine Gold."

"Are you sure," Toy Chica asked, "you look uncomfortable."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"So, Toy Chica," said Freddy, "can you tell us what happened?"

She told them her story. Bonnie felt rage burning in his chest. What was it about this girl that made him act this way? Freddy nodded listening.

"You've been through a lot," said Freddy, "poor thing. You should stay with us until you find your friends."

"Thanks but you shouldn't do that," she replied, "I should be going."

"You shouldn't be out there in your condition," said Gold.

"Listen to him," said Freddy, "Gold is the best care around well other than Bonnie."

"I do still feel a little weak," said Toy Chica, "So, I guess I'll stay thank you very much Freddy."

"Think nothing of it," said Freddy, "come with me, there are two more you should meet."

He led Toy Chica out of the door. Bonnie and Gold followed behind him. They got outside to see Chica and Foxy standing there. Bonnie figured that Freddy called them. Toy Chica looked a bit shy. Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Don't' worry," he said, "Chica won't bit and Foxy's bark is worst than his bite. Trust me, you're safe here."

"Thanks," she replied.

"Chica, Foxy," said Freddy, "I like you to meet Toy Chica."

He gestured to her. Bonnie gently guided her along. He saw how they were looking at him. He glared at them but stopped when he noticed that Freddy was looking at him too. He put his hand down to his side. Toy Chica began to feel nervous so she reached out and grabbed his hand. Bonnie could feel a spark as she held his hand.

"Hello I'm Chica," said Chica, "it's nice to meet you Toy Chica."

"You too," she replied.

"Nice to meet ya," said Foxy.

"Thanks, you too."

"Toy Chica will be staying here with us until she can get back on her feet," said Freddy, "Chica could you help her get settled in?"

"Of course Freddy," said Chica, "come with me Toy Chica."

Toy Chica squeezed Bonnie's hand. He looked down at her. She looked up at him.

"Could you come too," she asked, "I feel comfortable around you."

He turned to Chica. Chica struggled and nodded. He looked to Freddy.

"Go," he said.

"Okay," he replied.

Chica led the way down to the hall where the bedrooms were. She stopped at an empty room. She turned to Toy Chica and smiled.

"This will be your room," she said.

"Go check it out," said Bonnie letting go of her hand.

Toy Chica slowly approached the door and opened it. She peered inside and then turned to Chica thanking her then Bonnie. Bonnie blushed and turned his head to the side. Chica covered her mouth trying not to laugh. She couldn't remember the last time that Bonnie acted this way toward anyone. Toy Chica stepped into the room.

"We'll be in the stage room if you need anything," said Chica.

"Thank you both," said Toy Chica, "I feel like sleeping."

"Sure, we'll get out of your way."

Chica closed the door and walked off. Bonnie followed behind her. Chica stopped once they were out of ear shot. She turned around grinning at him.

"What," Bonnie groaned.

"You like her," she said.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied.

"Oh, don't lie to me Bonnie the bunny," she said, "I'm not stupid. I know you like her."

"She's pretty."

"Right, she's pretty but I know the truth. You can't hide from the truth or are you scared that Foxy would make fun of you if he finds out the truth?"

"Shut up Chica," said Bonnie.

He walked past her heading to the stage room. Chica walked behind him grinning to herself. They got to the stage room. Foxy was listening to his favorite song. Chica went to find Freddy. Bonnie made his way to the stage. He got onto the stage and grabbed his guitar. He sat down and started playing. He closed his eyes and imagined Toy Chica's face. He shook his head. Why was he thinking about her? He barely knew her.

Foxy came out of pirate cove. He looked at him. Bonnie stopped and looked up at him. Foxy had his arms crossed his chest.

"That Toy Chica is pretty hot isn't she," said Foxy.

Bonnie felt rage boiling inside of him. He just looked at him. Foxy rubbed the back of his head. Bonnie groaned. He knew that Foxy would ask her out. Foxy got all the girls to fall for him even though he has an attitude problem. Bonnie knew that he would get the girl once again. How could he compete with Foxy?

"I guess," he said.

"I think that I'll ask her out," said Foxy, "I'm sure she'll be happy about that."

Bonnie closed his eyes not wanting to launch out and attack him. He couldn't get her out of his head and now Foxy was planning on asking her out. Bonnie opened his eyes and looked at Foxy. Foxy titled his head at him confused.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bonnie replied, "just got a lot on my mind today."

"Okay gotta ya," said Foxy, "hey want to play a game?"

"What game?"

"Who can make it from here to the parts and service room with paper airplanes?"

"Fine, why not."

Foxy grabbed two paper airplanes. He handed one to Bonnie and jumped onto the stage. He backed up and held up his arm. He threw the paper airplane into the air. The plane flew into the air stopping at pirate cove. He cursed under his breath. Bonnie held up his hand and threw the paper airplane into the air. The plane flew past Foxy's and stopped just short of the parts and service room door. Bonnie sighed as Foxy swore loudly.

Bonnie held out his hand and Foxy reached into his pocket and pulled out two ten dollar bills from his pocket. He slapped them into Bonnie's palm.

"Pleasure doing business with ya Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Shut up," said Foxy walking off the stage.

Toy Chica came out from the hall. Bonnie saw her and his heart skipped a beat. Foxy saw her too and walked toward her. Bonnie could feel rage burning into his chest. Foxy started talking with her. Bonnie noticed that she seemed nervous. She must not use to this place yet. Foxy was definitely putting on the moves on her. She looked at him confused. Bonnie turned his head away unable to watch anymore.

"Hey Bonnie," said a voice.

He turned to see Toy Chica standing there holding her body. His heart nearly flapped out of his chest when he stared at her. She looked at him.

"Can I sit down," she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

He sidles to the side to let her sit down. She sat down beside him. He looked at her. She looked back at him. He felt his cheeks getting warm. He quickly turned his head to the side. She was so beautiful. Bonnie couldn't believe that she was here sitting beside him.

"I thought you were tired," he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, "too many bad dreams."

"Oh."

"What's up with your friend?"

"Who, Foxy? He's harmless."

"He just asked me out. I didn't agree to go out with him and I don't like him like that."

"You just need to get to know him first," said Bonnie.

He knew if she gotten to Foxy then she might change her tune. All girls did, Bonnie never knew what Foxy could do to get girls to fall for him. Foxy had some kind of weird with the girls that Bonnie will never understand.

"He seems too much of a jerk," she replied.

He looked at her. She didn't find Foxy attractive? Normally, that didn't happen. Bonnie never heard of a girl not liking Foxy, well other than Chica. Toy Chica looked at him confused. Bonnie sighed and closed his eyes.

"Did I say something wrong," she asked.

"No," he replied, "that's not the normal response that Foxy usually gets from girls."

"Well, he seems that way to me," she said.

"Well, you be the first," he said, "well, other than Chica."

She reached out and touched his hand. Bonnie froze as he felt a spark between them. She quickly pulled away blushing. Bonnie rubbed the back of his head. They looked away from each other blushing. They looked back at each other then turned away again.

"I should probably try to get some sleep," she said.

"Right, good night," he said.

"Good night," she replied walking out of the room.

Bonnie sighed and noticed Foxy standing there with his jaw to the floor. He looked frozen sold. Bonnie stood up and walked toward him. He closed Foxy's mouth and knocked on Foxy's head. Foxy fell over onto his back. Bonnie flinched as he hit the floor.

"Foxy, you okay man," he asked.

"She said no," said Foxy, "she actually said no to me. No girl other than Chica has ever turned me down before."

"You okay bud?"

"I'm fine, I'm just shocked is all Bon."

Bonnie helped him to his feet.

"Thanks pal."

"Don't mention it."

Freddy walked toward them.

"Hey boys," he said.

"Hey Freddy," they replied.

"How are things here? You two aren't up to no good are you?"

"No captain," said Foxy.

"Right,' said Freddy," I'll believe that when I see it."

"No Freddy, Foxy just got turned down by Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "he's a little shock by that."

"Really?!"

"Yes, captain, she totally turned me down."

"Well, I was so sure that we might a problem but I'm glad that's not the case."

"What do you mean Freddy?"

"Never mind, forget I've said anything. Anyways, it's getting late we should call it a night."

"Right."

#

Bonnie walked into his room. He looked to the direction where Toy Chica's room was. Why did Chica have to put her in a room so close to his? He sighed and opened the door. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He fell onto his bed.

"What's wrong with me," he asked himself.

He couldn't get Toy Chica out of his head. He believed that if she turned Foxy down then she must have a boyfriend or didn't really like him yet. She was way out of his league. Bonnie couldn't see her going for a guy like him. He was too much of a loser in his own opinion when he thought about her. What would make her go for a guy like him?

He began to close his eyes. The day had been interesting. Bonnie knew that Foxy would get her to go out with him sooner or later. All girls came around to liking Foxy. Bonnie never cared about that before but this was different. He couldn't stand the thought of Foxy and Toy Chica together. It made him go crazy.

"Why should I care," he said to himself.

"She'll fall for Foxy pretty soon and I shouldn't waste my breath."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Beastly 2, you make me feel safe

#

Bonnie woke up to the sound of screaming coming from the down hall. He leapt up and ran out of the room. He realized that is was coming from Toy Chica's room. He got to the room and quickly pushed the door opened. He didn't even knock. Toy Chica was lying in her bed screaming. He ran over and grabbed her shoulder.

"Toy Chica, wake up, you're dreaming," he called.

She opened her eyes and saw him standing there. She sat up holding her head.

"Bonnie?" she said, "What are you doing in my room?"

"I heard you screaming," he said, "I got worried so I came in to check on you."

She blushed. He was worried about her. He barely knew her but yet here he was. She reached up and grabbed his hand. Bonnie looked down at her.

"Thanks," she said, "I'm fine now, sorry if I woke you up."

"I couldn't sleep anyways," he replied.

He sat down onto the bed. He looked at her. She blushed as she stared at him.

"What was your dream about?"

"It's nothing," she said, "I was just reliving that horrible night."

"You know if there's anything you need," he said, "don't hesitate to ask for it."

"Thanks, you're sweet."

He blushed rubbing the back of his head. He stood up realizing that he was overstepping boundaries.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," he said.

"Wait," she said.

He looked down at her. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him. He could feel something pulling on his heartstrings.

"Could you stay here until I fall asleep," she asked, "I'm afraid of being alone, right now."

"Sure," he said.

He sat down onto the bed. She moved toward him and squeezed his hand. Bonnie blushed. She leaned against his shoulder and placed her head on him. He looked down at her. He could feel the sparks again.

"Comfortably?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Bonnie gently placed her head onto her pillow. He was about to get up but her hand shot up grabbing his wrist. He looked at her. She was beautiful when she sleeps. He blushed realizing the thoughts that entered his mind.

"Stay," she said in her sleep.

Bonnie leaned against the wall on her bed and closed his eyes. He for some reason he felt like he had to stay with her. He could feel himself falling asleep faster than he ever had before in his life. This girl did something to him. He couldn't tell what is was but all he knew was that he had to stay here with her.

#

Bonnie woke up realizing where he was. He got up left the room quickly. He made his way to the stage room. Foxy jumped out of pirate cove. He looked like he cleaned up. Bonnie knew that he was going try again with Toy Chica. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed some breakfast. He turned around to see Toy Chica standing there. He blushed. She waved to him. He stepped to the side as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, for coming to me last night," she said.

"Don't mention it," he replied.

"You're a really sweet guy."

"Seriously don't mention it."

She reached up to grab a bowl. Bonnie reached up and grabbed it for her. He handed it to her. She blushed and thanked him. When she grabbed it their fingers brushed against each other. They could feel the spark. Bonnie nearly fell back but caught himself. She blushed and walked out of the room. He looked down at his hand. He could still feel her.

He shook his head and made his way of the kitchen. He got there and saw Foxy trying to talk to Toy Chica. She stared at him like she was amused that he was trying again to ask her out. Bonnie felt jealousy boiling inside of him. He shook his head and sighed. He sat down and started eating. He heard a sound. He looked up to see Toy Chica standing there. He blushed as she stared at him.

"Can I sit next to you," she asked.

"Go right ahead," he said.

She smiled and pulled out a chair and sat down beside him. Bonnie saw Foxy walking toward them. He pulled a chair next to Toy Chica and tried to talk with her. Toy Chica quickly ate her food trying to ignore him. She looked up at Bonnie.

"Is he always like this," she asked.

"Sometimes," said Bonnie.

They had finished eating anyways and got up from the table. Foxy watched them walk off. He was confused. Bonnie got to the kitchen and washed his plate. Toy Chica waited so she could do hers. Bonnie offered to do hers but she refused. They finished up and left the room. Foxy had just finished his breakfast and went to do his dishes.

"So, how are you feeling today," Bonnie asked.

"I feel fine right now," she replied, "I really should go searching for my friends though."

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door."

"Why don't you come with me? I feel like I could use a hand on the search anyways."

"If you say so."

#

They walked out the door and began to search for her friends. They couldn't find them anywhere. Bonnie felt bad for her. They sat down on a bench in the outside mail. She sighed sadly. Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they're out here somewhere," he said.

"I know they are," she said, "but I can't help but worry."

"I would be the same way if I was in your place."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not sure but I do know one thing. Is that your friends are safe somewhere and are looking for you too."

"Thanks Bonnie, you're so sweet."

He blushed rubbing the back of head. He looked down at her.

"You think so?"

"Of course, you've done so much for me already and I can't think of a way to repay you."

"I haven't done anything."

"Don't lie, you found me and bring to the pizzeria and when I had a bad dream you came running to check on me and now you're helping me look for my friends. I think that's a lot."

"Well, anything to help anyone in need."

She smiled and touched his hand. Bonnie looked at her. They quickly turned away blushing.

"Should we keep searching," he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

They got up and walked some more. Bonnie ended up showing her places around town. She laughed as he told her stories of his childhood. They didn't take notice that they were holding hands. She laughed as they talked. They came around the corner and she let out a cry. Bonnie looked to see men dressed in military uniforms standing there.

"That's them," she gasped, "The ones who attacked us."

They men saw them standing there and walked toward them. They pointed their weapons at them. Bonnie stood in front of Toy Chica.

"We found you," said one of the men.

"Come with us quietly girl or we'll hurt your boyfriend."

"Hey fellas," said Bonnie, "why don't you put down your guns and let's talk about this."

"Stand back rabbit," a man shouted.

One pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying for Toy Chica's face. Bonnie caught the bullet in his hand crashing it. The bullet turned to dust. Bonnie stood there with his endoskeleton eyes showing.

"I tried to be nice," he said, "but you, boy done and gone make me mad."

He let out a scream before launching at them. The men cried out as he knocked them down one by one. Bonnie stood there on the other side of them. The men fell onto the ground. Their weapons flew into the air hitting the ground hard. They broke in half. Bonnie stood there and let out a sigh. Toy Chica covered her mouth in shock. He was so strong.

'I tried to tell ya," said Bonnie, "never piss me off."

Toy Chica walked toward him and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her with his eyes back to normal. She looked up at him.

"Bonnie," she said, "I didn't know that you could fight like that."

"Yeah well, I've been through worst," he said, "come on; we need to tell Freddy about this."

"Right."

They made their way back to the pizzeria. They got through the door. Foxy and Freddy were sitting there playing chess. Chica was stuffing her face as usual. Gold was nowhere to be seen but Bonnie knew better than to ask. He let Toy Chica go inside first before closing the door behind him. He called to Freddy.

"Hey Freddy we need to talk to you."

"Yes Bonnie, what is it?"

Bonnie walked toward him and told him what happened. Foxy leapt up and got in a fighting stance.

"You could've called Bon," he said, "I would've been right there."

"I had it Foxy," said Bonnie.

"He did," said Toy Chica.

"This is bad," said Freddy, "we shouldn't go outside for a while."

Bonnie turned to Toy Chica. She looked up at him.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she said.

"I'm glad."

Foxy looked back and forth between them. He smirked realizing that Bonnie liked her. Now he knew why she turned him down. She likes Bonnie.

"You were amazing. I've never seen anyone fight like that."

"That was nothing," said Bonnie, "I've fought tougher opponents."

"I bet, you knew what you were doing out there."

Bonnie blushed. She was too kind. Freddy smiled seeing the attraction between them. Chica perked up and smiled at Bonnie. She knew that was true. He did like her but was too afraid to say it. Toy Chica and Bonnie talked while the others watched.

#

Toy Chica didn't know why but something about Bonnie made her feel safe around him. He was strong, brave, kind, caring, charming and he was sweet. She didn't understand why she felt this way. What was about him that made her feel this way. She saw him standing there talking with Foxy. Bonnie looked so cute. She blushed as she stared at him. Foxy groaned and stomped off. Bonnie laughed.

She loved his laugh. She loved his smile, his voice, the way he got nervous around her and the way he was around his friends. She loved everything about him. She realized that she had feelings for him. He was so charming and he did a lot for her already. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it. She knew when she first got here that he was different from the others. she felt safe around him. She never felt this safe around anyone before.

She blushed as she realized her feelings for him. Does he feel the same way or was there another girl that she didn't know about yet? She walked toward him. If there was another girl then she could be alright with loving him from a far. Bonnie sat down onto the stage. He grinned and Foxy swore under his breath.

She stopped when she got closer and just stared at him. She remembered on how he protected her and that made her blush even harder. Foxy threw a towel at Bonnie; who was still laughing at him.

"Damn it Bon," he growled, "Stop laughing at me."

"You lost the bet," said Bonnie, "so just do it."

"Fine, but no cameras."

"I don't have any cameras bud."

Foxy came out of pirate cove dressed like a tea pot. Bonnie covered his mouth laughing. Foxy growled at him. He began to do "little tea pot" and Bonnie fell back onto the stage laughing like hell. Toy Chica couldn't help but laugh herself. Foxy growled when he saw her laughing. Foxy went back into pirate cove before anyone else saw him.

Toy Chica nearly fell to her knees. Bonnie couldn't stand up. Foxy came out and kicked Bonnie's leg. Bonnie looked up at him laughing. Foxy growled and jumped on him. They began to roll around fighting. Toy Chica had stopped laughing and saw them fighting on the stage. Chica came out and let out a scream.

The boys stopped and looked up at her. She glared at them before slapping herself in the face. She growled at them.

"What is going on," she growled, "I leave this room for a few seconds and I come back to see you two trying to kill each other again!"

"He started it," said Foxy.

"Foxy, you lost the bet," said Bonnie, "you had to do it."

"Do I need to get Freddy in here," Chica snapped.

They stopped. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked over at Toy Chica. She walked toward her. Toy Chica waved at her.

"Sorry about them," she said, "They can't be helped."

"OW, my freakin' toe," Foxy shouted after he had kicked the speakers.

"That was your own stupidly," said Bonnie.

"Shut up damn rabbit," Foxy cursed.

"Its fine," said Toy Chica, "two friends of mine are like that too."

Chica shook her head before leaving the room. Toy Chica took a deep breath. She walked toward them. Foxy jumped over Bonnie and landed onto a table. He looked at Bonnie feeling proud. Bonnie threw a ball at him. Foxy screamed as he fell off the table. Toy Chica got to Bonnie's side. She looked at him. He was so handsome. She couldn't help but stare at him. She could stare at him all day if she could.

"Ow," Foxy whined.

"Don't be a showoff," said Bonnie.

H-hey Bonnie," she called.

He looked over at her. His eyes staring at her which made her feel like she would faint.

"Hey Toy Chica, what's up," he asked.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you," she asked.

"Go right ahead," he said.

She sat down right beside him. Foxy threw the ball at Bonnie. The ball hit him in the face. Bonnie fell back onto the stage. Toy Chica gasped. Bonnie sat up with the ball in his hand and threw it back at Foxy. Foxy dove bombed for the ball. Toy Chica giggled as they threw the ball back and forth. The ball almost hit her face but Bonnie caught it. She blushed as he looked at her. Bonnie threw the ball at Foxy making hit his face.

"Sorry, you okay," he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Foxy fell back screaming. He got up and threw the ball again but Freddy caught it in mid air. Foxy and Bonnie froze as they stared at him. Freddy shook his head and looked at them both. Toy Chica looked at Bonnie. He looked terrified.

"I thought I told you two not to play catch in the pizzeria this far away from each other."

"Sorry Freddy," they replied.

"Don't do it again."

Freddy threw the ball to Bonnie. Bonnie caught it. Freddy walked toward Foxy and asked him to come with him. Foxy nodded and followed him. Bonnie relaxed. Toy Chica watched him. She rubbed the back of her head. How could she get him to notice her? There had to be some way for her to get him to notice her.

She tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at her. She felt the urge to kiss him but didn't she want to so badly that she didn't know if she could hold back anymore. Bonnie leaned back and stared at her.

"What's up," he asked.

"I was wondering," she said trying to word it right without scaring him.

"Bonnie the oven is broken again," Chica called from the kitchen.

"Be right there Chica," he called, "tell me later."

He got up and walked into the kitchen. Toy Chica sighed and placed my hands under her chin. How does she get his attention? She just wanted him to notice her. She wanted him to return her feelings. She sighed and Gold walked by with a box in hand.

"Toy Chica, you okay," he asked.

"I'm fine Gold," she said, "just feeling like being alone."

He disappeared. She sighed and looked over to the kitchen. Chica walked into the room and saw her sitting there. She walked toward her and tapped her shoulder. Toy Chica looked up and waved to her. Chica sat down beside her.

"What's up," she asked.

"Oh nothing," Toy Chica replied.

"Don't give me that. I'm not stupid. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I want Bonnie to notice me but I don't know how to."

"Oh, well with him you have to be direct. He can never tell when a girl likes him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's so clueless when it comes to that stuff."

"Did you ever like him in that way, Chica?"

"Oh, no, I've always love Freddy but I see Foxy and Bonnie like brothers. They get on my nerves but hey that's what brothers are for. If you want him to notice you then be direct with him. Bonnie can't tell the difference from when a girl likes him to them liking Foxy."

"Will that work?"

"Oh yeah, take my advice on this one Toy Chica. Bonnie just needs to be sat down and told how you really feel."

"Maybe, I'll do that, thanks for the advice Chica."

"Don't mention it."

Chica stood up and turned to her. Toy Chica looked at her. Chica wrinkled at her.

"I'll give you a hand," she said.

She turned to the kitchen. She called for Bonnie.

"Bonnie are you finish yet," she called.

"Almost, keep your bap on Chica."

Toy Chica sat there as Chica entered the kitchen. She sat there until she saw Bonnie coming out of the kitchen. She took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. She stood up and walked toward him. He looked so handsome just standing there. How could she say this? What should she say to him? She had to say something to him now or never.

Beastly 3, please notice me

#

Toy Chica took a deep breath and made her way toward Bonnie. He stood there leaning against the wall. He turned and saw her walking toward him. She froze as she realized that he was looking at her. She couldn't do this but she had to. She was fighting with herself about going through with this. Bonnie stood up and walked toward her. She could feel her heart skip a beat. He stopped in front of her. He looked down at her. She blushed.

"Hey what's up," he said, "you look like there's something on your mind."

"Oh," she said, "well, I wanted to…tell you….something….important…."

"Sure, what is it?"

She blushed. Could she do this? She looked up into his eyes. She felt her knees getting weak. She had to do this. She had to tell him how she felt. She took a deep breath but a football threw into the air and hit Bonnie in the head.

"Ow," he cried out.

"Hey come on Bon, let's go around back and play a game," said Foxy.

"Foxy you freakin' asshole," Bonnie cursed, "you could've hit me in the freakin' eye."

"Sorry Bon," said Foxy, "I meant to aim for lower."

Bonnie grabbed the football and threw it at Foxy. The ball hit him right between the legs. Foxy made a whining sound and fell over. Toy Chica looked up at Bonnie.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "god damn it Foxy."

She stood there wondering if she should continue with what she wanted to say to him. Bonnie rubbed the side of his head.

"Do you need anything," she asked.

"No don't worry about me," he replied, "he's done worse than that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Bonnie groaned walking away. Toy Chica looked down sad, so much for telling him, her feelings. She glared over at Foxy. Foxy was holding his nuts. She groaned and walked away. She walked down the hall and came to an empty room. She kicked the wall but regretted it later. She growled and sat down in a chair.

"So much for telling him my feelings," she sighed.

She placed her head onto the table and closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep but a noise made her raise her head up. Foxy let out a scream. She didn't feel like checking on what's was going on. She heard Freddy yelling at him for some reason. She sighed and placed her head back down. She wanted to be with Bonnie but how could she with all this going on. Maybe Bonnie didn't return her feelings after all.

She sighed again wondering how could she ever stop loving him. She heard Chica calling for her. She got up and walked to the kitchen. Chica was standing there with food. Toy Chica looked at her. She wrinkled at her.

"Here," she said, "give this to Bonnie."

She took the food from her and walked out of the kitchen. She saw Bonnie sitting there on the stage. She took a deep breath and walked toward him. He was holding his guitar in hand. She tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her. Her body began to feel warm. She handed him the food. He thanked her and took it. She could feel the spark as his fingers brushed against her. She blushed as they did. She stepped back.

"There's a lot here," said Bonnie, "you care to join me?"

"Sure," she replied.

She realized what Chica was up to. She sat down and they ate the food together. She kept looking over at him from the corner of her eye.

"Man," he said, "Chica can cook even though all she makes is pizza."

She sighed sadly. She could make him something but what. She knew that he was too good for whatever she made. She did do all the cooking when she was with her friends but now she wasn't sure if her cooking was good enough for him. Bonnie leaned back onto the stage. He looked at her. She blushed when he noticed him staring.

"You okay," he asked, "you look like there's something on your mind."

"Can I ask you something," she asked.

"Sure anything," he said.

"If you like someone but don't know how to tell them, how should you to do it?"

"Oh," he said sounding sad.

He must have thought that she was talking about Foxy. She stared at him. He took a deep breath. She wanted to hear his answer. He let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess that I would just sit them down and talk with them," he said, "I probably ask them what they think about me and if they don't feel the same way then at least I gave it my best shot, ya know."

"Yeah," she replied, "you're right."

"I hope that's helps."

"It does, thank you Bonnie, you're the best."

"Sure, glad I can help."

"That just leads me to my next question."

"What?"

"What do you…."

"Bonnie can you come for a moment please," Freddy called.

"Sure thing Freddy," Bonnie said, "sorry but you can ask me later."

He stood up and walked off. She watched him walk off. She groaned and fell back. Why was this so damn hard?! She just had to tell him but why did this keep happening?

"Hey Toy Chica," said Foxy, "what's up?"

"Nothing," she groaned.

"Hey you want to grab a soda with me?"

"Sure why not, I got nothing better to do anyways."

#

"You like Bonnie don't you," said Foxy.

Toy Chica spat out her soda. She began to cough.

"What did you ask me," she asked.

"I said you like Bonnie don't you," Foxy repeated.

"You're the second person to catch on to that," said Toy Chica, "every time I go to tell him something pulls him away."

"Wow, that's rough."

"Tell me about it. I can't even get him alone for five seconds."

"Hmmm, maybe there's something I can do to help."

"How?"

"Bon likes to hang out on the roof for some private time. You could go up there and tell him there."

"I don't want to get in the way of his private time."

"Trust me, it'll work. No one bugs him up there."

"You sure that'll work?"

"Yup, Bon does need time to himself but I think he might like to see you there waiting for him."

"If this back fires Foxy, you're dead."

"It won't trust me, you just head up there and I'll handle the rest."

"Fine, I trust you but if this is a trick then I'll end you."

"Hey even I know when to back off."

#

Toy Chica stood on the roof. She hoped that Foxy was right about this. She sat down waiting. She looked up at the sky. The stars were beautiful tonight. This would be the right place to tell him her feelings. She hoped that Foxy didn't forget about the plan. She didn't know how long she had been up there but she heard the door opened.

"Toy Chica, you up here,' Bonnie called, "Foxy says you wanted to talk to me."

She stood up and peered from around the corner. This was is her chance. No backing out now. Bonnie looked around. He scratched his head for a moment.

"I thought Foxy says that she as up here," he said, "he's probably screwing with me again, I'll kill him."

"Bonnie," she called coming out from her hiding place.

He stood there looking at her. She held her hands behind her back. She walked toward him. Bonnie stood there blushing. She wondered why he was blushing. She was the one that was nervous, what did he have to be nervous about?

"Bonnie I…"

"Me first," he said.

She stared at him. Bonnie rubbed the back of his head. He looked so cute.

"You look beautiful in the moon light," he said.

She blushed.

"I've been thinking a lot lately since you've showed up and that's there is something that's been on my mind all this time but I didn't know how to say it until now but…."

"Yes Bonnie."

"I guess what I'm trying say is."

"Bonnie you can tell me."

"Okay here it goes, do you like Foxy?"

She nearly falls back. Why would he ask that? She didn't like Foxy that way. She likes him not Foxy.

"Why would you ask me that?'

"Well, Foxy has this thing with girls," he said, "I figured that you must like him too."

"That's stupid, me and Foxy, Bonnie I don't like him."

"You don't?"

"No, in fact the guy I like is….."

"Bonnie," Gold said popping up beside her.

She jumped back in shock. Bonnie caught her before she fell off the roof.

"Yeah Gold, what's up," Bonnie asked.

"Freddy is looking for you," said Gold.

"Alright, I'll be there."

Gold nodded before disappearing. Toy Chica cursed under her breath. Bonnie turned to her. She looked at him.

"I better go see what Freddy wants," he said, "you can tell me later."

He turned to walk away but she grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her. She had tried to be patient with him. She had tried Foxy and Chica's advice but nothing even happened. She had to something now or otherwise when was the next time she would get the chance to do this. Bonnie looked confused.

"Toy Chica what is….."

She kissed him. He froze from shock. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She pulled away blushing.

"I'm sorry," she said before running off.

#

Bonnie stood there frozen with shock. Gold appeared beside him and waved his hand in front of his face but no response. He let out a scream in Bonnie's ear. Bonnie flinched and held his ears. He looked at Gold.

"You alright Bonnie," Gold asked.

"Y-yeah," he replied.

He was better than fine. His whole world was now brighter than it was before. He felt like he was flowing on air. Who knew that one kiss could make him feel this way. He followed Gold to the parts and service room. Freddy stood there shaking his head at Foxy. Bonnie saw that Foxy's foot was twisted.

"Ah Bonnie good you're here," said Freddy, "could you fix up Foxy?"

"Sure thing," said Bonnie.

Freddy and Gold left the room. Foxy let out a scream as Bonnie unscrewed his foot. Chica covered her ears.

"Bonnie, please knock him out before you do that," she shouted.

"Big baby," said Bonnie after finishing up.

"That hurts Bon," Foxy growled, "why don't you hold still while I do the same thing to you."

"I'll take my chances with sharks," said Bonnie, "Now that we're finished here, there's something I need to do."

He left the room and looked around he saw Chica sitting there eating pizza. He walked toward her.

"Hey Chica," he called, "have you seen Toy Chica anywhere?"

"No," Chica replied, "ask Foxy, he was having a soda with her earlier."

Bonnie felt rage burning inside of his stomach. Foxy came out of the room and Bonnie turned on him.

"What were you talking about with Toy Chica," he asked.

"What," said Foxy, "can't a guy help a girl out?"

"Oh, that's real rich," said Chica, "I've asked for your help several times and you tell me no."

Bonnie glared at Foxy. Foxy looked at him. Bonnie did something he never did before he punched Foxy in the face hard. Foxy fell onto the floor back first.

"BONNIE!" Chica cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Chica what's going on," Freddy called.

He came into the room and saw Foxy onto the floor looking up at Bonnie in shock. Freddy ran over and put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"What's going on here," he demanded.

"Bonnie, punched me," said Foxy.

"Bonnie! What has gotten into you! You've never punched Foxy before! Tell me what's going on here right now!"

Bonnie made a fist and walked off. Freddy called after him but Bonnie just kept walking. Gold appeared and blocked Bonnie's path. Bonnie tried to get by but Gold was too strong for him. He was pushed backwards.

"Bonnie," Freddy barked, "tell me why you punched Foxy right now."

"I don't know," Bonnie replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I really don't know Freddy!"

"He reacted when I told him that Toy Chica and Foxy were having a drink together earlier."

Freddy turned to Foxy. Foxy nodded. Freddy turned back to Bonnie.

"Apologize right now to Foxy."

"Sorry Foxy," Bonnie groaned.

"Its okay pal, I get it. You like her don't you?"

He didn't answer.

"That's a yes," said Chica.

"Look Bon, in case you haven't noticed by which case you haven't; I'm not the one she wants."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, please, do I have to spell it out for ya? She likes you dumbass."

"Me? She likes me?"

"Yes, I was only trying to help her out. I told her to go the roof and I was the one that had you go up there, remember?"

Bonnie made a fist. She likes him not Foxy. He was so stupid.

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"She's been trying but you are too clueless to notice anything."

"And we have been pulling you away from her," said Chica, "so, that's kind of our fault."

"Bonnie," said Freddy, "you like her?"

"I…"

"Yes or no."

"I do…"

"Then go talk to her. We don't need you right now so go and tell her how you feel."

"But…"

"Bonnie think about your own happiness for once in your life. We can handle things without you so go now."

Bonnie sighed. He was right. It was about time that he did something for himself. He likes no loves Toy Chica. He had to tell her that.

"Alright," he said, "I'll go find her."

"Then what are you doing here," said Freddy, "go get your girl."

"Thanks guys," he said.

He took off heading down the hall leading to the bedrooms. He ran as fast as he could. He had to tell her how he felt. There was no doubt now. He wanted her no his needed her. He got to her room. He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, his one chance at happiness. He couldn't blow it now. He held up his hand but stopped.

What if she didn't want to see him now? He dropped his hand to his side. He couldn't do this. He had no idea what he was getting into. He never had been in love before and what if he screwed up everything. He couldn't bare that happening not with her. He started to turn and walk away but stopped when he saw Foxy standing there blocking his path.

"Chickening out huh," he said.

"I've never been in a relationship before," said Bonnie, "I don't know what do."

"Bon, you're an idiot."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Okay then smart guy what should I do?"

"You go there and knock on that door. Then you tell her what's on your mind and then you ask her to be your girlfriend."

"I can't do that, I'm not you Foxy."

"Oh for cryin' out loud," Foxy growled.

He opened the door and pushed Bonnie inside. Bonnie fell onto the floor face first.

"Bonnie?"

He looked up and saw Toy Chica sitting on her bed. She looked as if she had been crying her eyes out. He could feel the pain his chest. He had caused her pain. He jumped to his feet. He heard the door close behind him. He knew that Foxy wasn't letting him out until he told her his feelings. He took a deep breath and walked toward her.

"Wait," she said, "Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to you," he said.

"We don't need to talk," she said, "That kiss shouldn't have happen. I like you but you don't feel the same way so let's just…"

He pulled her into a kiss. She froze in shock and then leaned into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her toward him. He ended up sitting onto the bed wrapping his arms around her waist. She moaned with pleasure. He never kissed anyone like this before. Their first kiss was amazing but their second kiss was even better. They pulled away for air. They stared into each other's eyes.

"That should've been our first kiss," he said.

She giggled. They kissed again.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes, I love you Toy Chica."

'I love you too Bonnie."

They kissed again. Bonnie never knew how amazing it was to have someone to love. He only seen Freddy and Chica like this but now he knew how they felt. It was the most amazing thing in the world. Now he knew it.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Beastly 4, attack on Freddy's

#

Bonnie never felt this happy before in his life. He knew how Freddy felt about Chica now. He sat on the stage playing his guitar. Toy Chica lied there listening. Foxy stood there in pirate cove watching them. He smiled at his best bud and his new girl. Foxy couldn't be any happier for his friend. Bonnie deserved this.

Bonnie leaned forward and kissed Toy Chica's cheek. She blushed. She smiled at him. He stopped playing his guitar and put it down to the side. He moved closer toward her. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his back. Foxy turned to see Freddy walking into the room. Freddy saw the new couple sitting there.

They saw him standing there. Freddy sighed and shook his head at them. He looked over at Foxy.

"What," he said.

"Nothing," said Foxy, "just wishing that I could be that lucky."

"You'll find someone Foxy."

"Yeah right."

"Look at Bonnie, we never thought that he would find someone but look at him now."

"Yeah maybe you're right captain."

"Well, that's the spirit Foxy," said Freddy, "I'm sure you'll find her sooner than you think."

Foxy nodded. He looked over at the new couple. They were really happy together. Foxy scratched his head. He never did imagine that Bonnie would find someone that loves him but there was Toy Chica. She gave her heart to him and he took it.

#

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah?"

"When did you know that you wanted to be with me?"

Bonnie told her everything. She blushed and kissed him. He punched his best friend thinking that he was trying to steal the girl he loves from him.

"That's the whole story."

"You punched Foxy?"

"Yeah, I've never done that before. I guess you bring that out of me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it just means I'll do anything for you angel."

She loved it when he called that. He started calling that after they started dating. She didn't mind it. She loves it. Foxy did get a kick out of it when he started calling her that. Bonnie told him to shut up and that it was between them. Chica thought it was a cute pet name. Freddy didn't really react to it. Gold of course didn't show any emotions.

She closed her eyes. She loved being this close to him. They heard footsteps walking toward them. She opened her eyes. They looked to see Freddy standing there looking at them. Bonnie waved to him. Freddy nodded.

"Bonnie, the sink needs repairs in the kitchen," he said.

"Okay," Bonnie replied, "I'll be right back angel."

"Sure," she said, "I'll be waiting."

They kissed and he stood up and followed Freddy. Toy Chica watched them walk off with a smile on her face. Foxy went to do his chores. Toy Chica leaned back still smiling. Then she thought about her friends. Where were they? Would she ever see them again? She sighed sadly. How could she be happy when her friends were out there in danger?

She heard Foxy call out for Freddy. She jumped to her feet and ran to the front of the pizzeria. She came to a halt when she saw those men from before standing there. Foxy and Gold were trying to hold them off. Chica came running by knocking down a solder down onto the floor. She shouted for Freddy.

A man moved toward Toy Chica. She stood there getting to fight. Bonnie zoomed past her knocking the man down onto the floor. Freddy came running out of the kitchen after him.

"What is going on," Freddy asked.

"Freddy, those are the guys that attacked Toy Chica and I the other day," said Bonnie.

"How did they find us," Foxy asked.

"Bonnie, Foxy, take care of them. Chica you're with me, Gold get the car. Toy Chica stay with Foxy and Bonnie."

Gold disappeared from the room. Chica and Freddy ran toward the back in case some had attacked there. Foxy and Bonnie fought the men at the front. Toy Chica knocked one man to the floor. Her face was gone and she let out a scream.

"Where are my friends," she demanded.

"I don't know," he said, "I don't care. We're only interested in you."

"Who sent you after me?!"

"Can't tell you that."

"Bon, behind you," Foxy shouted.

Bonnie jumped over the solder knocking him onto the floor. He saw a solder walking toward Toy Chica. He took off after him. He knocked the man to the floor. Toy Chica looked up at him. He held out his hand and she took it.

"Did you get info on your friends," he asked.

"No," she replied.

"We'll find them, I promise you that."

"Bonnie coming your way," Freddy shouted.

Bonnie looked up and kicked a solder back into a wall. Toy Chica punched a solder in the gut. They stood back to back fighting the men. Freddy and Chica came running toward them. Foxy swung his leg down onto top of a solder.

"Captain, what's the situation," he called.

"There's a bomb," said Freddy, "we have to get out of here right now. Bonnie, Foxy, make us a pathway."

Bonnie and Foxy ran through the solders knocking them down to the floor. Chica and Freddy ran after them. Toy Chica wasn't far behind them. Bonnie kicked the door off. They ran out toward the streets.

"Where's Gold," Foxy shouted.

"Gold where are you," Freddy barked, "We need the car now!"

As those words left Freddy's mouth the car came flying over head. It zoomed toward the pizzeria. The car parked in front of them. Gold rolled down the window.

"There's a bomb," said Freddy, "take us to the safe place."

"Right," said Gold, "get in."

Bonnie pulled the door opened. Foxy dove bombed into the back seat. Freddy got into the front seat. Chica climbed in after Foxy. Bonnie turned around and scooped up Toy Chica into his arms and hoped inside the car. He closed the car door. Toy Chica sat in his lap. Bonnie knocked on the driver seat. Gold looked at him.

"Everyone's here go Gold," he said.

"Right," Gold replied.

He started the car and drove off. Foxy looked behind them and saw men running out of the pizzeria. He could see cars chasing them down.

"Gold they're following us," he shouted.

"Lose them," said Freddy.

"Right," said Gold.

They drove around the town trying to lose them. Chica looked behind them. She swore under her breath.

"They're still there," she called.

"Bonnie, there's a rifle under your seat use it," said Gold.

Toy Chica found the rifle and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie stood up and opened the sun roof. He popped his head out to see them behind them.

"Foxy, see if you can find more bullets" he called.

"Right," Foxy called back.

"Bonnie be careful," Toy Chica called.

"I'm fine angel," he said aiming the rifle.

"This is nothing new to me."

He pulled the trigger. The bullet shoots out of the gun and hit a tire. The car spun out of control. The car crashed into another vehicle. Toy Chica watched as the two cars blew up. Bonnie kept shooting the rifle. A bullet hit the windshield and went through it hitting the driver. The car fell back and crashed into a wall nearby. Toy Chica looked up at her boyfriend. He was a good shot. She never knew he could do that.

"Bon," said Foxy, "I've found more bullets."

"Good hand them to me," he said, "I'm almost out here."

He reached down and grabbed the bullets from Foxy. He reloaded the gun then fired. The bullets bounced off of cars and hit several of them in the process. Bonnie kept reloading his weapon. Gold drove faster and faster. They were almost home free.

"Bonnie we're going into a tunnel duck," Freddy called.

Bonnie ducked down as they entered the tunnel. He popped back up and continued shooting. Toy Chica closed her eyes and felt a hand touch hers. She opened her eyes to see Chica looking back at her.

"Don't worry," she said, "Bonnie never misses."

"How's it going there Bon," Foxy called.

"It's going," Bonnie replied.

A car fell back hitting into another car. Foxy cheered. Chica clapped her hands together. Toy Chica watched her boyfriend from where she was sitting. She leaned back in her seat. Gold picked up speed. Toy Chica was afraid that Bonnie would fall out of the car if Gold went any faster. She looked at Bonnie.

"Gold there's a blockage up ahead," said Freddy, "BONNIE!"

Bonnie spun around to see that they were blocking off their path. He held the gun to his eye and fired. The bullet went through fresh and bone. It went through several men at once. Gold picked up speed to jump a piece of wood that was lying against a dumper. He called out to Bonnie. Bonnie leaned down and held onto the top of the car.

The car flew into the air and Bonnie held out the gun shooting as they flew through the air. Toy Chica looked out the window and thought she saw something that she recognized but wasn't sure what it was. The car landed on the other side of the blockage. Bonnie continued shooting. He saw a buff of smoke shooting into the air. He knew that the pizzeria had just blown up now. He cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong," Chica asked.

"The pizzeria is gone," he called.

"Damn it," Foxy cursed punching the back of the seat in front of him.

"Bonnie hold on up there," said Gold, "I'm about to make a sharp turn."

He turned the car sharply. Bonnie got to his stomach and held onto the roof for dear life. Toy Chica gasped as he almost fell off the roof. She reached up for him. He grabbed her hand. She pulled him back inside the car. He sat down and she sat in his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Thanks angel," he said.

"Any time," she replied relieved.

Bonnie held the rifle in his other hand. He turned to Foxy.

"Grab the 10min pistol," he said.

Foxy leaned forward and pulled out a 10min pistol. He handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie rolled down his window and pointed the gun out the window. A car had pulled up to the side of them. Toy Chica covered her head as they fired. Bonnie pulled the trigger firing back. The bullet pierced through a man's skull.

"You need your jay hawk," Foxy asked.

"Even better," said Bonnie, "hand it over."

He traded weapons with Foxy. He took the jay hawk and started shooting. The bullet went through the driver's skull causing the car to flip over and blow up. Toy Chica gripped onto Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie kept shooting the cars as they gotten closer. Foxy took the other window. They shoot at the cars coming toward them shooting.

"Good work you two," said Freddy, "we're almost in the home reach now."

Bonnie looked over his shoulder at Toy Chica.

"You okay," he asked.

"I never knew that you could shot," she said.

"Well, angel," he said, "There's a lot you don't know yet about me."

"It's kind of hot," she said.

He blushed. She thought it was hot. He was glad that she liked seeing him as a badass. He turned back to the gun fire. Two more cars were left. Foxy cursed under his breath as his weapon jammed. Chica reached down and handed him another gun. He thanked her and went back to shooting. Bonnie pointed the gun at the driver's head.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet shoots out into the air. The bullet broke through the windshield blowing up the driver's head. The car fell back crashing into a guard rail. Foxy cheered and high fived Bonnie, they had done it. They were in the clear. They drive down the road without any more cars following them.

"Good job," said Freddy, "that'll show them."

"Yes, nice work you two," said Gold.

Toy Chica kissed Bonnie's cheek. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Foxy leaned back. Chica took the weapons from the boys and put them back. She patted the boys on the back for a job well done.

"Now we can head to the safe place," said Freddy.

"Right," said Gold.

"Where's that," Toy Chica asked.

"It's an old building that no one knows about these days," said Chica.

"It's called Fredbear's family diner."

"Huh?"

"It's a place that Gold originally came from," said Bonnie, "it's been shut down for a while now so we use it for a safe house if something happens to the pizzeria."

"Oh, I see."

"We should be there soon," said Gold, "get some rest everyone we have a long drive ahead."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Beastly 5, the safe house

#

Toy Chica woke up and found that they had stopped. She looked out the window. She saw that they were in the parking lot of Fredbear's diner. Bonnie moaned in his sleep. She looked at him. He opened his eyes and blinked. He looked out the window.

"Hey Gold," he called, "did we just get here?"

"Yes," said Gold trying to wake up Freddy.

Bonnie unbelted his seat belt and opened the door. Toy Chica got out to let him out. Bonnie tapped Chica on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up. Bonnie gestured to the building. She turned and tapped Foxy's arm. Foxy moved and looked out the window. He opened the door and got out. Chica came out behind him. Freddy finally woke up and got out of the car. Gold followed him.

"Gold," said Freddy, "check around back to make sure that we weren't followed. The rest of you get inside."

They walked into the building. Toy Chica realized that this place was really big. She got to the stage room and was surprised to see how big it really was. Foxy looked around the room. Bonnie stood behind her. Chica walked over to the stage and looked out of one window. She didn't see anyone out there they needed to worry about.

"It's clear," she called to Freddy.

"Right," said Freddy, "once Gold is done with his end then we can get settled."

"Freddy, we should bring the weapons inside," said Bonnie.

"Go do that Bonnie," said Freddy, "when you're finished make us a security system."

Bonnie nodded and went out to get the weapons. Toy Chica followed behind him to help. Bonnie opened the back door and reached under the back seat pulling out a large bag of weapons from under the seat. Toy Chica was surprised that it was so big and that it actually fit on under the seat. Bonnie threw the bag over his shoulder and walked to the trunk of the car.

"Bonnie, can I help carry something," she asked.

Bonnie opened the trunk and pulled out another bag. He pulled out a large sword that was underneath the bag. He threw the other bag over his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said, "I can handle it."

"But I want to help."

"Well, you could carry this."

He pulled out a smaller bag and handed it to her. She looked up at him.

"What's in this?"

"Manse weapons," he said.

"Bonnie, could you teach me how use weapons?"

"Sure, once we're all settled in, okay?"

"Yeah sounds good."

They made their way back inside. Gold had finished his search. So far they weren't followed. They all went to set up their rooms. Toy Chica found her room which was right across to Bonnie's room. She looked over to his room. She felt safe knowing that he was so close by. Bonnie came out of his room and walked into hers.

"You okay in here," he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

He walked toward her and grabbed her hand. She looked into his eyes. They kissed. Bonnie pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this," he said.

"It's okay; I'm fine as long as you're with me."

They kissed again.

"Can you teach me how to use weapons, like you promised?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'll teach you."

#

They were on the roof. Bonnie had set up empty soda cans on the edge of the roof. He walked toward her and handed her the rifle. She took it and held it up to the cans. Bonnie readjusted her shoulders. He grabbed her hands and set them up the right way. He told her to keep the gun at eye level at all times. He told her how to crock the weapon.

She pulled the trigger and the bullet shoot out. It flew through the air but missed its target. Bonnie encouraged her to try again. She fired again and this time she got one. She smiled proudly at him.

"Good work," he said, "you're a fast learner."

"You're a great teacher," she replied.

He blushed.

"Well, now that you got that down let's work on manse weapons now."

He pulled out a sword. She took it and he pulled out another one. They began to fight with their swords. Toy Chica found that she felt more comfortable using a sword better than a gun. She nearly knocked the sword out of his hands. Bonnie blocked her.

"You're pretty good with a sword, are you sure that you've never used it before?"

"Never."

"Well, I think we found your weapon but I do want you to have a gun just in case."

"Okay."

They stopped training and Bonnie pulled out the jay hawk. He placed it in her hand. She looked up at him.

"This is my favorite gun; I would feel better if you have it."

"I can't take your favorite gun."

"I want you to; I would love to have my favorite girl use my favorite gun."

She blushed.

"Hey lovebirds," said a voice.

Foxy walked toward them. They looked at him.

"What are you two up to up here?"

"She wanted to learn how to use weapons," said Bonnie.

"Ah, well it seems like she just wanted some time alone with you, if you ask me."

Toy Chica blushed. That was part of the reason why she wanted to learn how to use weapons.

'What do you want Foxy," Bonnie asked.

"Freddy wants you to work on that security system now."

"Right, I'll get right on it."

He turned to Toy Chica and kissed her cheek. She blushed and pulled him into a kiss. They pulled away and Bonnie walked off. Foxy smirked at her before walking off. Toy Chica looked down at the weapon in her hand.

#

Toy Chica sat there on the stage. Bonnie had just finished the security system a few days ago. Bonnie walked into the room. He sat down beside her. She smiled and moved closer to him. She grabbed his hand. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. She smiled and kissed him back. Foxy made a noise. They looked over to see him standing next to a small animatronic that looked like a little boy.

Toy Chica jumped up in shock. She recognized that boy. The boy saw her and cried out her name and ran to her.

"BB," she cried out hugging him.

"Toy Chica, you're okay," said the boy.

"You two know each other," Foxy asked.

"Yeah," said Toy Chica, "this is Balloon Boy but we call him BB for short."

"Hello," said BB.

"He's one of your friends?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I found him wondering around," said Foxy, "I figured that Freddy would want to see him."

"Goodness you're alright BB," said Toy Chica, "where are the others?"

"I don't know, we all got separated during the chaos."

"Well, you're safe now kid," said Foxy, "Right Bon?"

"Yeah you're safe with us," said Bonnie.

"Thank you so much for finding him Foxy," said Toy Chica, "I'm so relieved that he's okay."

"Glad I could reunite you two," said Foxy, "I'll go tell Freddy we found him."

He walked off. Bonnie stood up and walked toward them. BB looked up at him worried. Toy Chica grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"It's okay BB," she said, "He's my boyfriend. He won't hurt you."

"Your boyfriend?" BB asked, "what about Toy Bonnie?"

"Oh, please he's just an annoying little brother to me."

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

"I'm glad your humor hasn't changed a bit BB."

"Hey there BB, I'm Bonnie, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi Bonnie," he said, "I hope you've been taken care of Toy Chica."

"Yeah, I am," he replied.

They kissed and BB smiled. Toy Chica wrapped her arms around Bonnie. They heard a sound that drew their attention. Freddy and Foxy made their way into the room. BB hides behind Toy Chica. Freddy saw him and smiled.

"Hello little one," he said, "I'm Freddy Fazbear; it's nice to meet one of Toy Chica's friends."

"H-hello," said BB, "I'm BB sir."

"It's okay BB," said Toy Chica, "they won't hurt you."

"That's right," said Freddy, "we mean you no harm."

"O-okay," said BB.

"Don't be nervous little guy," said Bonnie, "Freddy isn't that scary."

"Bonnie," said Freddy glaring at him.

Bonnie froze and Freddy shook his head at him. He turned to Foxy.

"Was he the only one you found?"

"Yeah, I didn't see anyone else out there Captain," said Foxy.

"Alright then, why don't we help our new friend get settled in?"

"Sounds good Freddy," said Toy Chica.

"O-okay," said BB.

#

BB got settled in pretty quickly. He seemed to get along with Foxy. Toy Chica was worried since they both love to cause trouble. She walked down to the back room. She saw Bonnie working on making some more weapons. She saw that he had made another vehicle and had modified like the other one.

"Bonnie," she called.

Bonnie looked up and put down his tool. He walked toward her and grabbed her hands. He always made time for her.

"What's up angel?" he asked.

"Have you been working this whole time?"

"Yeah," he said, "we don't know when the next attack will happen so I think we need to be prepared for it."

"You should take a break though."

"Sorry but I have to protect you."

"Bonnie, you can't keep working yourself to the bone like this."

"I need to…"

"Please take a break for me."

"Alright, for you."

They kissed.

"Let's go to the roof," she said.

#

They made their way the roof. Once they got there they kissed. They sat there holding each other. She placed a hand on his chest.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"It's nice just the two of us here, together."

"Yeah."

"Bonnie."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can find my friends?"

"We will, I promise you, that I'll find them and bring them back to you alive."

"Thanks but you shouldn't make that promise, they're my friends after all."

"I love you angel and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy with you."

"I know you'll be even happier if you were reunited with your friends too."

"Bonnie, you don't have to keep making these promises to me."

"I want to, you're my girl and I want you to be happy."

They kissed.

"You're too sweet, my knight in shining purple armor."

He chuckled.

"Anything for you angel," he said.

They kissed again. He was so sweet. He didn't have to keep making these promises but he did out of love for her.

#

#

#

#

#

#

Beastly 6, a reunion between best friends

#

Bonnie and Toy Chica decided to go for a walk together. They held each other's hands. They talked and shared stories. She had fun. They got to the corner where they heard a cry for help. They ran down the sidewalk until they saw the solders standing there cornering a white fox in an alleyway. Toy Chica gasped when she saw the white fox.

"Those guys again," said Bonnie.

"Mangle!" Toy Chica cried out.

"You know her?"

"She's my best friend."

They pulled out their weapons and charged. Bonnie shot his gun hitting a solder in the back of the head. Toy Chica swung her sword onto a solder's arm cutting it off. The man cried out turning on her. She swung her sword forward slicing him in half. The white fox's eyes were closed when she reached her.

"Mangle," she called.

The white fox opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her.

"Toy Chica," she cried, "you're alive!"

"Yeah, we'll talk later."

She spun around cutting another man in two. Bonnie's bullets blew up several heads. The soldiers were on the ground in a second between them.

"Mangle I'm so glad that you'll alright," Toy Chica cried.

"Toy Chica," said Mangle, "I'm so happy to see you."

They hugged. Bonnie walked toward them. They pulled away and turned to Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"No problem," he replied smiling.

"Toy Chica, who is this guy?"

"Oh yeah, Bonnie this is Mangle my best friend and Mangle this is Bonnie my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," Mangle cried.

"Hey there Mangle," said Bonnie.

"Toy Chica, what have you been up to since we got separated?"

"It's a long story, come on BB will be happy to see you."

"You found BB?"

"Yeah, well our friend did."

#

They got back to the safe house. Bonnie pushed the door open and called for Freddy. Freddy and Gold walked toward them.

"What's going on Bonnie," Freddy asked.

Toy Chica came into the room with Mangle beside her. Freddy and Gold looked at them.

"Mangle this is Gold and Freddy," said Toy Chica.

"Hello," said Mangle, "I'm Mangle."

"Hello," said Freddy, "it's nice to meet you Mangle."

"Where did you find her Bonnie?"

"Those creeps were attacking her," said Bonnie.

"I see, well then it's a good thing you two were there," said Gold.

"BB come here please," Toy Chica called, "there's someone here to see you."

BB and Foxy came out of the stage room. BB saw Mangle and ran to her. Mangle hugged him happily.

"Oh BB," she said, "I'm so glad that you're safe."

"I've missed you Mangle," he said.

"I've missed you too."

"Hey Bon, who's the fox," Foxy asked.

"That's Mangle, Toy Chica's best friend," Bonnie replied.

"Oh I see," said Foxy, "she's kind of cute."

"Keep it in your pants Foxy."

"What, I just said that she's cute."

Chica came out with food for everyone. She saw Mangle standing there. She walked toward them.

"I see we got a new friend here today," she said.

"Hey Chica," said Toy Chica, "I like you to meet my best friend, Mangle."

"Hello,' said Mangle.

"Well, hello it's so nice to have another girl around here," said Chica.

"Hey what do you mean by that Chica," Foxy asked.

"It gets old just having two girls here," said Chica.

"Well excuse me."

"Foxy!"

"Yes captain."

Bonnie covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Bon."

Mangle looked to Toy Chica. Toy Chica smiled at them.

"They seem nice," said Mangle.

"They are," Toy Chica replied, "BB likes them and I really like them too, especially Bonnie."

Mangle looked over at Foxy and blushed.

"He's cute."

"Who Foxy? Oh come on Mangle you can do better than that."

"He's that bad?"

"He tried to ask me out when he first met me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you can do better."

#

Toy Chica showed Mangle around the place. She explained everything that she went through. Mangle listened to her story while they walked around.

"That sounds like a lot," she said.

"Well yeah but I'm glad that Bonnie found me. I've never been so happy with anyone before Bonnie."

"I can tell, he really makes you happy."

"You hear what he calls me."

"What?"

"He calls me his angel when he doses I feel so…"

"Ow, # #."

"What was that?"

"Foxy got hurt again."

"That happens a lot?"

"Yep."

"Watch your head bud."

"Shut up Bon, I know."

They turned the corner to see Foxy rubbing his head and Bonnie working on another gun. Foxy picked up and box that fell on his head. He put it back onto the shelf but it fell onto his foot. Foxy cried out in pain and was holding his foot bouncing around. Bonnie looked at his foot. He slapped Foxy on the back knocking him down onto the floor.

"You big baby, it's no big deal," said Bonnie.

"Shut up."

"Hey there boys," said Toy Chica, "getting hurt again Foxy?"

"Funny," said Foxy.

"Are you okay," Mangle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Foxy.

Toy Chica wrapped her arms around Bonnie's arm. He smiled down at her. He kissed her cheek then turned to Foxy.

"You need a hand?"

"No thanks to you," said Foxy getting up thanks to Mangle.

"Sorry bud."

"Whatever."

"Are you sure that you're okay," Mangle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Mangle," Foxy replied blushing.

Toy Chica smiled seeing Mangle blushing. She looked up at Bonnie. He looked down at her.

"Hey Foxy," said Bonnie, "why don't you show Mangle around while my angel and I head up to the roof."

"What?!" Foxy cried.

Bonnie wrinkled at him before walking off with Toy Chica. She giggled as she saw the look on Mangle's face. They got to the roof and kissed.

"You're terrible," she said.

"Just think of it as helping out a friend that helped me out," he said.

"What did he help you with?"

"You."

She blushed.

"Foxy maybe a jerk but even he deserves happiness too."

"Yeah, you're right."

They sat down holding each other. They kissed again. She placed her head on his chest and stared up at the sky. It was so nice out today. She looked at him. Bonnie smiled at her. They kissed. She hoped that Mangle and Foxy found happiness together.

#

"You are insane," said Mangle.

"How so?"

"You left me alone with Foxy so you could go make out with your boyfriend. What kind of friend does that?"

"Mangle, I know you like Foxy so I'm just trying to help."

"Really, because it seems that you wanted to keep me away from him earlier."

"I was just telling you and I was only teasing."

"Make up your mind Toy Chica."

Toy Chica giggled.

"What?!"

"You're blushing; I take it you had a good time."

"S-so, what if I did."

"I knew it, you like Foxy."

"Shut up."

"Ya know, Foxy a ladies' man well that's what I was told anyways but I think he could make you happy if I set him straight."

"Don't start."

"What?"

"You always do this, you try to take things into your own hands and it doesn't always work the way you want it to."

"Okay, fine I won't but in but you have to talk to him."

"How did you tell Bonnie how you feel?"

"I kissed him."

"Just like that?"

"Well, I've been trying to tell him all day but he kept being pulled away. I couldn't get two seconds alone with him. So, I got frustrated and kissed him. Then I ran off. He came into my room a few minutes later and kissed me."

"That might work for you but not for me."

"Look, Mangle just go to pirate cove and talk to him."

"I guess I could try."

"I'll go with you if you want."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

"Let's go."

"Sure, let's go to pirate cove."

#

Toy Chica stepped out of pirate cove smiling. Foxy had made the first move and asked Mangle out. She decided to let them have time to themselves. She turned around to see Bonnie walking out of the hall. She smiled at him. She walked toward him and grabbed his hand. He looked and smiled at her. They kissed.

"What's up," he asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied, "There's going to be another couple around here."

"What?"

"Foxy just asked Mangle out."

"Good for him."

They kissed again.

"Speaking of going out, what you did say we go on our first date."

"Sounds like fun."

"Great, I know where to go."

"Then let's go."

#

#

#

#

Beastly 7, first date

#

Bonnie drive down the road heading to where their first date was. He wouldn't even tell her where they were going. He wanted to surprise her. She stared at him.

"Can you at least give me a hint," she asked.

"Nope," he said, "I want to surprise you."

"Bonnie, seriously where are we going?"

"You'll see angel."

They came to an old building. Bonnie parked the car. They climbed out. He walked toward her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him. He guided her inside. Once they were inside she gasped. The whole room was decorated beautifully. She never had seen anything like this before. She looked at him.

"Surprise," he said.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Oh Bonnie," she said, "I love it, did you do all this for me?"

"Of course, I wanted our first date to be special, so I sneaked away when no one noticed and came here."

"You're so romantic."

"I'm glad you love it."

He pulled out a chair for her. She smiled sitting down. He walked over and sat down across from her. He pulled out a picnic basket from underneath the table. She smiled at him. He had been planning this whole thing by himself. She was the luckiest girl in the world. They ate the food and sat there holding each other's hands.

"That was delicious," she said.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, "but there's more."

"There is?"

He stood up and walked to the corner. He reached out behind a cardboard box and pulled out a plush. He walked back toward her and moved his chair next to hers. He sat down holding the plush in his hand. She gasped and took the plush.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

They kissed. They left the building but didn't get back in the car. Bonnie had more planned for their date. They got to an empty basketball court that the neighborhood kids would play on. They turned to face each other.

"You didn't have to do all this," she said.

"I wanted to," he said, "you mean everything to me and I want to show you that."

"Oh Bonnie, you're so sweet."

They kissed. They continued walking down until they reached the park. He led her to the lake. She smiled at the water. They sat down and wrapped their arms around each other. She placed her head on his chest. He smiled and held her close.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked up at him smiling. They kissed again. They laid down still holding each other. She closed her eyes. She loved him so much. He went through all this just for her. She was so lucky.

"What's on your mind," he asked.

"That I'm the luckiest girl in the world," she replied, "you didn't have to go through all this but you did to proof that you love me and I'm happy."

"Good, that's what I want, you to be happy."

"As long as I have you then I'm always happy."

They kissed.

"I'll always be with you angel. Nothing can come between us."

"What have I done to get a guy like you?"

"Just being yourself is how but I'm the real lucky one."

"How so?"

"You are very beautiful and there's me, I'm not the best looking guy in the bunch but yet you chose me."

"I will always choose you, I love you."

"That makes me very happy."

"You make me happy."

They kissed again. They held each other's hand. They lied there embracing each other. Their world couldn't be more complete now with each other. They couldn't imagine their lives without each other. They laughed as he rolled them to where he was over her. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

"You make my world complete," he said.

"You do the same for me," she replied, "more than you know."

"I hope so."

"Should we head back now?"

"Yeah, it is getting late."

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too."

They sat up and headed back to the car. They walked down the sidewalk holding hands. They talked and laughed as they walked. This was the perfect first date ever. She never had this much fun in her life and it was the same for him.

"When we get back," he said, "You want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure that sounds nice," she replied.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK!" a voice shouted.

They spun around to see two figures running down the sidewalk after them.

"What the hell," said Bonnie.

One of the figures tackled him to the ground knocking him down.

"BONNIE!" Toy Chica cried out.

"Toy Chica this way," the other figure cried out.

She recognized that voice. She spun around to see two figures standing there. The one on top of Bonnie was a blue rabbit and the other was a light brown bear.

#

#

Beastly 8, all friends found

#

"Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie," she cried out, "where have you been?!"

"Looking for you and the others," said Toy Freddy.

"Get off me," said Bonnie kicking Toy Bonnie off of him.

Toy Bonnie let out a scream as he fell backwards onto the ground. Bonnie stood up and glared at them. He made a fist. Toy Bonnie jumped up to his feet. He let out a cry as he ran toward Bonnie. Bonnie ducked down and Toy Bonnie dove over him.

"Cool it brat," said Bonnie.

Toy Bonnie hit the wall on a building nearby. He hopped up and went for him again. Bonnie swung his leg back and kicked him in the chin. Toy Bonnie went falling backwards onto the ground. Toy Chica grabbed Bonnie's arm.

"That's enough Bonnie," she said, "They're my friends."

He stopped. Toy Bonnie looked up at her confused. What was she doing? They came to rescue her and here she was with her kidnaper acting like they weren't enemies.

"Toy Chica what are you doing," Toy Freddy asked, "Isn't he holding you against your will?"

"Hey pal watch it," said Bonnie, "there's no way I would ever do that!"

Toy Chica held up her arm stopping him from speaking. She looked at her two goof ball friends. She shook her head at them.

"That's enough Bonnie," she said, "let me talk to them."

"What's going on, if he's not holding you against your will then why are you with him," Toy Bonnie asked.

"He's my boyfriend," she replied.

"WHAT?!" they cried out.

"That's right you heard me," she said, "He's my boyfriend. Guys this is Bonnie my boyfriend, Bonnie these are my friends: Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy."

"Sorry for attacking you," said Toy Bonnie, "we thought that you were the enemy."

"Its fine," said Bonnie, "you really need to work on your fighting style."

"What's wrong with my fighting style?"

"It's pretty predicable."

"Toy Bonnie calm down," said Toy Freddy, "I'm sure he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"He does," said Toy Chica, "my boyfriend can fight."

"Whatever," said Toy Bonnie, "but I do have to say that you fight pretty well."

"Thanks," said Bonnie.

"Oh yeah we almost forgot," said Toy Bonnie, "puppet, JJ, you can come out."

The puppet and JJ came out the building where they've been staying. Toy Chica hugged JJ as she ran toward her. The puppet greeted her and turned to Bonnie.

"Hello Bonnie," he said.

"Hey puppet, long time no see."

"You know him," Toy Bonnie asked.

"Yes," the puppet replied, "I know all his friends."

"I didn't know you knew Toy Chica," said Bonnie.

"Yes, I've been looking after these animatronics for some time now. How is everyone?"

"They same as you left," Bonnie replied.

"Right, let's go then," said the puppet.

"Wait, you mean you want to go with him?"

"Of course, we'll be much safer with him and his friends than we will be by ourselves."

Toy Chica looked up at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded.

"I'll give Freddy a call," he said.

#

They got to the diner. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy looked at the diner.

"So, what happened to the pizzeria, did something happened," the puppet asked.

"Yeah it blew up," said Bonnie, "come on let's go inside."

Bonnie opened the door to see Freddy, Gold, BB, and Mangle standing there. JJ ran past him and ran for BB. The two greeted each other. Mangle greeted her too as well as the others. Foxy and Chica appeared from the corner. The puppet flowed over to greet them.

"Good to see you all again," he said.

"Good to see you again puppet," said Freddy.

Toy Chica smiled at her friends. She was so glad that they were all safe and sound. Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him smiling. She placed her head on his shoulder. They kissed. The others got to know each other.

#

Bonnie took a deep breath as he set down his hammer. He looked down at the latest weapon he was working on. He heard footsteps and saw Toy Bonnie walking toward him. He nodded to him.

"Hey Bonnie," said Toy Bonnie.

"What's up Toy Bonnie," Bonnie asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you could teach me how to fight."

"Really? Sure when I get the chance to."

"What are you working on?"

"Just making a few modifications to some of the weapons we have here."

"Toy Chica said that you're good with weapons and stuff like that."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm good but I can get the job done."

\ "Can I see what you're working on?"

"Sure go ahead."

Toy Bonnie walked over and looked down at the weapon. He looked up at Bonnie then back down.

"I wish I could do something like this."

"I can teach you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I could use more help around here. So why not."

"That's sounds cool."

"Great now let's start with the basics."

#

Toy Bonnie was proud of the work he had done. Bonnie was a good teacher. He looked over at a sleeping Bonnie in the corner of the room. He decided to leave him be. He left the room and headed to the kitchen. He saw the girls sitting there talking.

"Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Toy Bonnie," said Mangle.

"Toy Bonnie, have you seen Bonnie," Toy Chica asked.

Of course she would ask about him. That seemed to be her go to response was "where's Bonnie" but Toy Bonnie didn't hate her for it. He knew that she loves Bonnie like crazy. He figured that she wanted some time alone with him.

"He's in the back room but he's sleeping. Poor guy has been working all day."

"I better go check on him," she said.

"Poor thing," said Chica, "he's been busy on those guns of his."

"Hey I'm going to be helping him," said Toy Bonnie.

"You," said Toy Chica and Mangle.

"Hey he'll teach me and then he wouldn't have to work so hard."

"Well, that would be better for him," said Chica.

"I'll go check on him."

Toy Chica stood up and left the room. Toy Bonnie sighed and went to get a drink of water. Mangle and Chica continued their conservation.

#

Toy Chica found Bonnie where Toy Bonnie had said he would be. She smiled at him. She leaned down and lightly taps his shoulder.

"Wake up," she said, "you shouldn't sleep here."

Bonnie opened his eyes and blinked at her. He let out a yawn and sat up.

"Hey there angel," he said.

"You should go sleep in your room," she said.

"Yeah, you're right."

He stood up and yawned. She looked up at him.

"I guess I got carried away again."

"You really shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard."

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. They headed to the bedrooms. They got to his room. She opened the door and let him in. She was about to close the door when he caught it with his hand. He popped his head out and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"Goodnight my beautiful angel," he said.

"Goodnight my knight in shining purple armor."

He chuckled and they kissed once more. She placed her hands onto his chest. They ended up onto his bed kissing. They wrapped their arms around each other. They looked into each other's eyes before going for another kiss. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in each other's arms. They didn't intent for that to happen but it happened.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Beastly 9, to change you

#

Toy Chica woke up in Bonnie's bed. She looked up at him blushing. She never excepted to be in his bed like this. He was still asleep. He looked so cute while he was sleeping. She couldn't help but stare at him. He moved in his sleep. She blushed as he rolled over to his side wrapping his arms around her. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked. His eyes widened when he saw her in his bed. He blushed and quickly shot up.

"Did we just…"

"I think we just fell asleep."

He blushed. He looked at her. He hadn't slept that well in years. He never knew sleeping next to her would be so good and feel so right.

"I did like it,' she said, "sleeping right beside you."

"Yeah same here."

They looked at each other blushing. They never meant for this to happen but yet here they were sleeping together. She sat up and went to get up but he grabbed her wrist. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. They lied back down onto the bed kissing. They wrapped their arms around each other.

#

They walked into the stage room holding hands. The others were there eating. They sat down and joined them. Freddy stood up and called their attention to him.

"Alright everyone," he said, "the puppet and the other will be staying here with us. We need to stand together since we have the same enemy."

"Freddy," said Chica, "Do we know what they're after?"

"No, but I'm sure that we'll find out sooner or later," said Freddy.

"There must be something we know about them," said Mangle.

"Until we gather more information, we don't know at this time," said Freddy, "Anyways, enough of that let's eat."

"Good I'm starving," said Foxy.

"Bonnie, when you're finished," said Freddy, "I would like a word with you."

#

After breakfast, Bonnie met the puppet, Gold and Freddy in the back room. He knew if Freddy needed to see him like this then it wasn't good.

"What's up Freddy," he asked.

"The puppet has some information about our enemy that I didn't want to tell everyone," said Freddy.

"What is it?"

"Bonnie, I need you to do some undercover work once again."

"Sure but what for?"

"I've discovered that our enemy is an animatronic creating robotic solders but for what we don't know," said the puppet, "I would like you to go in and see what you can find out for us. This is very serious. We need everything we can get."

"Okay, I'll go get Foxy and Chica we'll head on out."

"No Bonnie," said Gold, "we just need you to do this alone."

"Wait what, why me?"

"Bonnie, you are a skilled fighter and not to mention you're very good with hand to hand combat," said Freddy, "you never failed me before so it makes since that I would send you."

"But what about Toy Chica, I can't just tell her the truth. She won't want me to do this, if she knew the danger."

"Don't worry about her," said the puppet, "I'll talk to her."

"Alright fine, I'll do it if would help us. When should I leave?"

"Right now," said Gold, "take my car."

"Thanks but no thanks; I've got a car in mind."

"Good," said Freddy, "I'm counting on you, Bonnie; I know you wouldn't let me down."

"Yeah sure thing Freddy."

#

Bonnie drive out of the back and took off down the road. Foxy looked at Freddy.

"Freddy, is this really a good idea letting him go alone?"

"I know he'll be fine," said Freddy, "have faith Foxy.

"I do but he could need backup."

"You know as well as I do that Bonnie can handle himself."

"Okay but what are we going to tell Toy Chica?"

When the words left his mouth Toy Chica came out of the building. She looked at them. Foxy knew that she was looking for Bonnie. He usually met her by the stage after he was done talking with Freddy but he wasn't there this time.

"Freddy, Foxy, have you guys seen Bonnie?"

Foxy tried to think of what to tell her but Freddy beat him to it. Foxy didn't want her to worry since he knew that's what Bonnie wouldn't want it.

"He's going to run some errands for me," said Freddy, "he'll be gone for a while."

"Oh, why didn't he tell me anything?"

"He had to leave quickly."

"Oh okay then."

She walked back inside. Foxy looked at Freddy. He felt a little bad but they had to tell her something. Freddy walked into the building. Foxy followed behind him.

#

Toy Chica sat on her bed holding the plush that Bonnie had given her. She had fallen asleep only to wake up to see that it was gone. She gasped and looked under her bed but it wasn't there. She let out a scream as she ran out of her room. She ran into the stage room. Mangle was holding a plush that Foxy gave her when she saw Toy Chica run into the room looking for something. She looked panicked.

She walked over to her. She called her name but no answer. Foxy and Toy Freddy came into the room and saw her panicking.

"What's with all the shouting," Toy Freddy asked.

Toy Bonnie hopped out of the hallway where he was. He looked around the room. Freddy and the others came into the room.

"Toy Chica, what's wrong," Mangle asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you panicking," Foxy asked.

"I lose my doll," she cried, "The one Bonnie gave me. It's gone!"

"Calm down," said Mangle, "what happened?"

"I remember falling asleep with it in my hands and when I woke up it was gone."

"Did you check your room, maybe it's there," said Toy Freddy.

"I did but I couldn't find it in there."

"I'll help you look," said Mangle.

"Yeah me too," said Foxy.

"We'll all help," said Freddy.

#

Bonnie leaned against the fierce. He looked over the corner. Two guards walked by with rifles in hand. He quickly pulled his head back. He let out a deep breath before ducking behind the shadows. He crept into a dark warehouse and looked around to the best he could. He saw solders walking by and workers were moving really big boxes.

He saw an old animatronic standing there giving orders. He thought that he recognized that animatronic. It was someone that he thought was dead.

"Spring Bonnie is alive," he said to himself, "Freddy would definitely want to know this."

He took a step but ended up knocking over a paint can on the floor. He froze and looked to see solders walking toward him. He quickly hopped onto a large crate and ducked down. They walked past him not looking up. The old animatronic ordered them to search the whole grounds. Bonnie held his breath. The old animatronic walked underneath him.

Bonnie prayed to god that he didn't notice him. The old animatronic stopped and looked up. Bonnie quickly faded into the shadows. The old animatronic walked off. Bonnie took a deep breath and peered down again. As he did the old animatronic was looking up at him.

"Hello Bonnie," he said.

"Oh crap" Bonnie shouted.

Something hard hit him the back of the head and he was dragged away. They took him to an empty room and chained him up. The old animatronic ordered them to leave him alone with Bonnie. The solders left the room. Bonnie did wake up to find himself chained up to a large crate. He looked at the old animatronic.

"Spring Bonnie, is that you," he asked.

"No," said the old animatronic, "that animatronic is dead, I am Springtrap and now that you're here Bonnie, I can carry out an experiment that I have planned for you and your friends."

"What?!"

Springtrap snapped his fingers and workers came into the room pushing a cart with some tools in it. Bonnie tried to get free but couldn't.

"What are you going to do me," Bonnie asked.

"I'm glad you asked Bonnie," said Springtrap, "do you remember when Gold bite that child?"

"How could I forget that ruined him for years."

"Yes well, something happened when that child died. I've discovered of a way to make even stronger, more powerful animatronics. I planned to use it on myself to take over the world and drive fear into every last man, woman, and child but first I need a test subject to see if it works and that's where you come in Bonnie."

"You're going to use me as a test subject."

"You always were a clever one Bonnie but yes I am. I've rather it be Gold himself but you'll do nicely. I want to see its power so when I get the chance I'll send your friends an invitation to witness its power."

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh no, Bonnie do you know why I targeted the toy animatronics to begin with? The same reason what I'm going to do to you."

"I won't be your pet."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

He walked over and picked up a tool. He walked over and started removing parts of his body. Bonnie let out a scream of pain.

#

#

Beastly 10, nightmare begins

#

Toy Chica did find her doll, as it turned out BB and JJ wanted to wash it for her. She thanked them but told them not to do that again. She sat there on the stage holding the doll. She held it to her chest. She heard Foxy and Freddy talking in the next room. She got up and went over to listen carefully.

"Bonnie should be back by now," said Freddy, "I wonder what happened."

"Captain, I told you that you should've sent backup with him," said Foxy, "let me go out there to find him."

"No, Foxy we can't risk you too," said Freddy.

"Freddy, you know as well as I do that Bonnie would be back by now but he's not which means something is wrong. Let me go!"

"I said no Foxy, I'll hear from Bonnie when he calls now please let me think alright!"

"Freddy, you know that something's wrong!"

"Foxy, I'm not going to tell you again! Get out of here and let me think!"

Foxy stormed off out of the room. Toy Chica ran after him.

"Foxy," she called.

He stopped and looked at her. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Toy Chica," he cried.

"Is something wrong with Bonnie," she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," he replied, "just don't worry about it."

He walked away. She ran after him. She walked beside him trying to get more information out of him.

"I heard you talking to Freddy, now what's wrong? Where's Bonnie and what happened to him?"

"It's nothing to worry about….."

"FOXY! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Foxy froze and looked at her. She stared him down. She grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her.

"He's my boyfriend and I have every right to know what's going on with him. Now, tell me what's going on and what happened to Bonnie damn it?!"

"I can't," said Foxy, "Freddy and the others wouldn't…"

"Please Foxy," she said crying now.

He felt terrible. He had made her cry. Bonnie and Mangle wouldn't be happy with him for this. She fell onto her knees.

"Please," she said, "I need to know what's happening. I love him."

"I know," said Foxy, "I'm sorry but I'm not the one you should talk to about that."

Foxy walked away. Toy Chica stayed there in tears. Something was happening to Bonnie and she couldn't be there by his side.

#

Four days went by and no word on Bonnie, now Freddy was willing to act. He called the others to the stage room. They came into the room. Freddy stood there making sure that everyone was present before speaking.

"As you all know that Bonnie has been running errands for me but what you may not know is that he is spying on the enemy."

"What?!" the others shouted.

Foxy, Gold, and the puppet remained quiet. Chica sighed. They all knew what was going on. Freddy held up his hand to stop them all from taking any further.

"We've been receiving some information from him but as of four days ago, he hasn't been reporting in which isn't like him. So I believe that the enemy has captured him."

Toy Chica's heart sank to her stomach. She fell to her knees. She couldn't believe this. Bonnie was captured by the enemy. Mangle placed a hand on her back. They looked up at Freddy. He sighed at them before continuing.

"We must find and save him," said Freddy, "we don't know what could've happened but before we head out there I want to tell all two things; one we know where their base is and two we don't know what they could be up to so I want everyone on their guard when we go into their base, alright?"

"Right," they all replied.

#

They arrived at the warehouse. Toy Chica looked at the place. This is where Bonnie was being held. She had to get to him and fast. Freddy looked around. There won't any guards which worried him. He turned to the others.

"We must be careful," he said.

They all nodded and walked inside. They searched around the grounds looking for any sign of the enemy or Bonnie. Toy Chica peered around the corner but she couldn't see anything. She sighed sadly. Where was Bonnie? She needed to find him.

"Freddy, I can't find anything," Chica called.

"Nothing over here captain," said Foxy.

"Right let's check inside," said Freddy, "Gold, puppet lead the way."

They made their way into the warehouse. It was dark really dark. The lights clicked on and an old animatronic stepped out from the stairs.

"Spring Bonnie, you're alive," Foxy cried out.

"Ah good to see you all again," said the old animatronic, "but I'm no longer Spring Bonnie; he's dead. I am Springtrap."

"I don't care who you are," said Toy Chica, "Where is Bonnie?!"

Springtrap looked at her and smiled. He let out a laugh.

"You must be his little girlfriend," he said, "Well, girl you want your precious Bonnie back then you can have him."

A solder stepped beside him. Springtrap turned to him.

"Release, subject B24," he said.

"Yes sir," said the solder, "release, subject B24."

A large metal door at the end of the warehouse began to open and a creature stepped out. They all gasped. It looked like Bonnie but yet it wasn't. He looked like something out of a child's nightmare. Springtrap let out a laugh.

"Meet subject B24 or you may know him as Bonnie."

"Bonnie no," Toy Chica cried.

"What have you done," said Gold.

"I've created the perfect animatronic. One that will destroy everything in its path, I call him Nightmare Bonnie."

Nightmare Bonnie let out a roar. Toy Chica fell to her knees. This thing couldn't be Bonnie. It just couldn't be. The beast took a step forward. Foxy leapt up into the air and blocked his path. The beast roared at him.

"Bon, snap out of it," he said, "I know my best bud is still in there somewhere."

Nightmare Bonnie's claws sliced through his lower torso. Foxy cried out in pain. Nightmare Bonnie threw him onto the floor. Foxy hit the ground hard. Foxy slowly got up to his feet. He held his torso staring at his best friend.

"I've always wondered who was the stronger one, Bon," he said, "you or me and now it looks like I get that chance after all."

"Foxy," Mangle cried out.

Nightmare Bonnie held up his hand and sliced Foxy in half. Mangle cried out in horror. Toy Chica just sat there in shock. Nightmare Bonnie took a step forward. Freddy threw a punch at him but he dodged it and kicked him in the gut. Chica ran to his side.

"Is Foxy alright," Mangle asked the puppet.

"He'll be fine," said the puppet, "just stay here."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy went at Nightmare Bonnie on either side. The beast swung his arms to the side knocking them back onto the floor. Gold appeared in front of him. He threw a punch at him. Nightmare Bonnie grabbed his fist and ripped off his arm. Gold fell back holding his arm. The puppet flew toward at him but Nightmare Bonnie pierced through his stomach. The puppet ended up flying into a large crater.

Chica jumped into the air. Nightmare Bonnie held up his arms and ripped off her hands. Chica cried out in pain as he kicked her toward Freddy.

"Chica!" Freddy shouted.

He got up to his feet and ran for Bonnie. He tackled him to the ground. Nightmare Bonnie picked him up and tore into Freddy. Freddy fell onto the floor. Mangle ran toward Nightmare Bonnie with her weapon in hand. Nightmare Bonnie grabbed the weapon and crashed it into between his crawls. Mangle backed away only to have Nightmare Bonnie's claws tear into her body. She was nothing but a head and an endoskeleton.

Nightmare Bonnie walked toward Toy Chica. She didn't move. She just stayed there. He walked toward her like a predator going for its prey. He reached down and lifted her up into the air. She stared into his eyes. Tears fell down her face and hit him.

"Bonnie," she said, "it's me, your angel. Don't you remember me?"

He stared at her titling his head to the side. He let out a roar as he began to squeeze her body. She closed her eyes waiting for him to rip her apart but nothing happened. She heard Springtrap yelling at him. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her.

 _ **"Toy…Chica….my…beautiful….angel…"**_

"Bonnie," she said, "you're still in there."

He lowered her to her feet and let her go. He looked over at the others and let out a loud roar. He held his head remembering every moment he shared with her flashed through his mind. Their first kiss, when he wised up and made a move, when they were on their first date and when they first slept together. Everything they did together went through his mind like a flow of water down a waterfall. He held back his head letting a loud roar.

"What is going on," Springtrap demanded, "why isn't he attacking her?!"

Nightmare Bonnie fell back onto the floor. Toy Chica ran to his side. She grabbed his hand. She looked at his face. This was her Bonnie; he was still in there somewhere. He remembered her. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks.

Springtrap jumped down onto the floor feet first. He walked toward her. Toy Chica stood up standing over Bonnie. He looked pissed. He grabbed her by the throat and held her up into the air. She tried pulling at his fingers but his grip was too tight.

"You bitch," he growled, "I don't know what you did but you wouldn't do that again."

He began to squeeze. She gasped for air. His nails dug into her neck. she let out a scream. Nightmare Bonnie shot up and roared at Springtrap.

"Oh, good you're awake," said Springtrap, "here finish the job. How would it feel to have your boyfriend rip you apart I wonder?"

Nightmare Bonnie stood up and walked toward them. Springtrap let out a laugh as he approached them.

"That's a good little rabbit," he said, "do your job and kill this bitch."

"BONNIE!" Toy Chica shouted.

Nightmare Bonnie let out a roar and attacked Springtrap. He tackled him onto the floor. Toy Chica felt arms wrap around her. She looked to see Nightmare Bonnie standing there looking down at her. She reached up and touched his cheek. He leaned into her touched and let out a purr. She smiled at him.

"Bonnie," she said, "I knew that you were still my Bonnie."

Springtrap slowly got up to his feet. He glared at them. Toy Chica looked at him.

"What are you doing you damn rabbit, finish her alright!"

Nightmare Bonnie set her down onto her feet and made his way over to the Springtrap. He let out a roar as he swung his claws into the air. His claws cut through Springtrap's chest. He let out a cry of pain. Nightmare Bonnie kicked him back into a wall. He walked toward him again. Springtrap slowly got to his knees.

"You stupid rabbit, you should be under my control. HOW IS IT THAT YOU CAN REISST MY CONTROL?! TELL ME HOW?!"

 _ **"Toy..Chica…"**_

"I see, you only fight her, well then. I will have to do is destroy her and then you will under my control again."

 _ **"Get the others to safety."**_

Springtrap realized that he wasn't talking to him but the girl. He growled and jumped up charging at him. Nightmare Bonnie turned to him and grabbed his fist.

 _ **"You want to know how I'm free from your control. Well that's easy. I would never harm the woman I love. If you think that you can control but everything I am is all for her and her only. I will die fighting for her. If you think that you can touch her then think again. I will destroy anyone that threatens my angel's life."**_

He let out a loud roar and ripped off Springtrap's arm. The solders came running toward them and started shooting. Toy Chica called out his name. Nightmare Bonnie didn't look at them. He walked into the barrage of bullets. The bullets were bouncing off his body like he was bullet proof. The solders stepped back in fear. Bonnie leaned forward and roared. A gust of wind shot through the air. A blast of energy shot through his mouth hitting them.

Springtrap leapt to the side and turned to Toy Chica. He took off for her. Toy Chica shielded herself with her arms. Nightmare Bonnie appeared between them and knocked Springtrap backwards. Toy Chica lowered her arms and stared at his back. Springtrap hit the ground and rolled across the floor.

Bonnie turned to her and stared into her eyes. She stood there in shock. He turned back to Springtrap and roared at him.

Springtrap stood up rubbing his head. He jumped to the side as Nightmare Bonnie ran for him. Bonnie stopped and sidle to a halt. He turned sharply and growled at Springtrap. Springtrap swore under his breath.

 _ **"DIE!"**_

Bonnie launched into the air and came crashing down on top of him. They sidle across the floor. He reached down and grabbed his ankle and began to pull it upwards.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

He stopped and looked over at her. She stood there no longer in shock. He stared at her titling his head to the side.

"That's enough," she said, "I'm fine see; you saved me, my knight in shining purple armor."

He stood up and walked toward her. He held out his hands and took hers. She stared into his eyes. He pulled her into his arms and held her. She wrapped her arms around him. He let out a purring sound. Springtrap stood up and glared at them. He bared his teeth.

"Sir," a solder cried out running to him.

"Retreat for now," said Springtrap, "subject B24 was a failure."

"But sir..."

"That's an order, bring the copter in."

"Yes sir."

Toy Chica heard the sound of a copter coming over head. She looked up and saw the ceiling collapsing. Nightmare Bonnie lifted her up in his arms and jumped out of the away. She looked to see a copter hovering over the building. A rope ladder came rolling down. Springtrap grabbed the ladder and the copter began to pull up.

"This isn't over," he shouted down at them.

"I will become the strongest animatronic in the world and you won't stop me Nightmare Bonnie. I will destroy you and your angel."

 _ **"DIE!"**_

Nightmare Bonnie held up his head and opened his mouth. A bright light formed from inside his mouth. Toy Chica watched as it got bigger then fired. The bream barely hit the copter. Springtrap let out a laugh as the copter flew off. Bonnie looked down at her and set her down onto her feet. She looked up at him.

She reached up to touch his cheek but he fell back once. She gasped and knelt down beside him.

"Bonnie!" she cried out.

She grabbed his hand. She looked at him and kissed his mouth.

"You saved me, my knight in shining purple armor."

She heard the puppet moving. She looked to see him getting up. He looked around the room. It looked like there was a big fight here a few minutes ago. He flowed toward Toy Chica; who didn't look like she got hurt at all.

"Puppet can you fix him," she asked.

"Yes but we must repair the others first. I will need their help in repairing him."

"Okay," she replied, "we'll fix you up soon Bonnie my knight."

The puppet flew over and held up his arms the others were repaired like magic. Freddy Gold and Foxy woke up first.

"BON!" Foxy shouted running over to them.

"Thank you puppet," said Freddy.

"Don't thank me yet," said the puppet, "we must repair Bonnie first."

"Right," said Gold, "it could take a while though."

"What happened to Springtrap," Chica asked; who just wake up.

"We'll worry about him later, right now Bonnie needs our help," said the puppet.

"Let's go back," said Gold, "we can repair him there."

#

#

#

#

Beastly 11, nightmare will never be gone

#

Toy Chica sat in her room holding the plush that Bonnie gave her. She let tears fall down her face. Mangle and Chica were there to cheer her up but nothing worked. She wanted Bonnie, no she needed him.

"It'll be okay Toy Chica," said Mangle, "they'll have him fixed up in no time."

"Yeah, she's right," said Chica.

"I want my Bonnie back," said Toy Chica, "I would do anything to have him back."

"We know," they replied.

#

Bonnie woke up and found himself in the back room. The puppet, Freddy and Gold stood there. They stared at him.

"How do you feel," the puppet asked.

"I feel strange," said Bonnie, "what happened to me, all I remember was Toy Chica's voice. WAIT TOY CHICA! Where is she?"

"Relax," said Gold, "she's fine, what else do you remember?"

"Not much," Bonnie replied, "I need to find Toy Chica."

"Why do you feel like you need to find her," Freddy asked.

"I don't know but I feel like I need to protect her."

The puppet, Gold and Freddy looked at each other. They turned back to Bonnie.

"Go," said Freddy.

"Thanks Freddy," he replied before running off.

"What do you think this means," Gold asked.

"I don't know what happened while we were out but I believe that something must've triggered inside of Bonnie where he believes that he needs to protect Toy Chica. I need to check something. Freddy, I need to you call everyone but Bonnie here at once."

"Sure but can you tell me what for?"

"I'll tell you once everyone gets here."

#

Toy Chica walked out of her room. She needed a drink of water. She heard footsteps running from behind her. She turned only to be lifted up into the air. She looked down and let tears fall down her face as she saw him standing there.

"B-Bonnie," she said.

"Hey angel," he said.

"I thought I've lost you," she said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

They kissed. She wrapped her arms around him. She was happy that he was back. Her Bonnie had come back to her.

"Hey Toy Chica," a voice called.

They looked to see Mangle walking toward them. She smiled when she saw Bonnie.

"Hey there Bonnie, welcome back."

"Hey Mangle," said Bonnie.

"What's up," Toy Chica asked.

"I need to have a word with you, Toy Chica alone."

Bonnie set her down onto her feet and gave her one last kiss before letting her go. The girls walked away.

"What's up?"

"Freddy is calling for a meeting."

"Then why didn't you say that in front of Bonnie?"

"I think it's about him."

"Oh."

#

"Good everyone is here," said Freddy, "now we can begin."

The puppet flowed forward to the group. They waited to hear what he had to say.

"We've managed to repair Bonnie but I'm afraid that this isn't the last we'll see of Nightmare Bonnie."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, we can't remove all of what Springtrap has done. I know that we have to watch him very closely but as far as I can tell that he doesn't remember anything about that happened."

"So, don't bring this up to him," said Gold, "right?"

"Yes," said the puppet, "but there is something else and this directed toward Toy Chica."

"Me?"

"Yes, Bonnie seems very protective of her so try to watch yourselves with Toy Chica when Bonnie is around. We don't know if that will set off Nightmare Bonnie."

"Is that all," Freddy asked.

"Yes, that is all," said the puppet, "I will let you know more when I discover it."

#

"I can't believe it," said Toy Chica, "Nightmare Bonnie is still inside of him."

"Hey its okay," said Mangle, "I'm sure he'll be fine. We just don't mention it to him about it."

"Yeah, you're right Mangle," said Toy Chica.

"Come on, it's late let's get some sleep."

"Yeah okay."

"Toy Chica?"

They looked to see Bonnie walking toward them. He looked pissed off.

"What's wrong why are you crying?"

"Uh-oh," said Mangle.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica cried.

"Ah, hey Bon," said Foxy as he saw Bonnie staying there.

Bonnie walked over and wrapped his arms around Toy Chica protectively. He eyed them like a wild animal protecting its mate. Foxy and Mangle looked at each other. The puppet wasn't joking when he said that. Bonnie was really protective of her. Toy Chica looked up at him. She placed a hand on his cheek. He looked down at her.

"I'm fine Bonnie," she said, "Really, I'm just tired."

He stared down at her with a loving glance and picked her up into his arms and carried her away. He glared at Foxy and Mangle one more time before walking away. He brought her to her room and set down at her door.

"I could've walked," she said, "You didn't need to carry me."

"I wanted to," he said.

She blushed and kissed him goodnight. She opened the door and stepped inside. She saw him standing at his door watching her. She closed the door and fell onto her bed. She was so tired. Maybe some sleep would help this whole thing process in her head the right way. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

#

Toy Chica woke up and sat up. She didn't forget anything that the puppet had said that night. She got out of bed and opened the door. She saw Mangle standing there.

"I was just going to check on you," she said, "do you know where Bonnie slept last night."

"Huh?"

Mangle gestured to a sleeping Bonnie; who sleeping just outside her door. Toy Chica gasped, was he there all night?

"I came out of my room and I found him like this."

"He shouldn't be sleeping there," said Toy Chica.

"Well, remember what the puppet said, that he's very protective of you now. I'm sure that has to do with…"

"Mangle no, he might wake up."

"Oops, sorry."

Toy Chica sighed and walked toward Bonnie. She tapped his shoulder. He moved a little bit. Mangle grabbed her hand.

"Maybe you should let him sleep," she said, "we don't know if that could ya know."

"Right,'" she replied, "I'm hungry, let's go get some breakfast."

"Sounds good."

#

Bonnie woke up and looked over at Toy Chica's door. He noticed that it was opened. He stood up and peered inside. She wasn't in there. He figured that she getting some breakfast. Something told him to go find her and keep her safe. He didn't need a voice in his head telling him what he already knew.

He walked down the hall and saw Foxy and Toy Bonnie talking. He stopped and hid. He listened as they talked.

"Poor Toy Chic having go through this crap," said Toy Bonnie.

"Yeah well that's what's happens when you're in love," said Foxy, "shit happens and besides it's not like it's our fault. It's Springtrap's."

"Yeah you're right Foxy but I hate to be anyone that gets between Toy Chica and Bonnie."

"Hey didn't you tell me that guys tried to get her to go out with them?"

"Yeah but didn't you try to do the same thing."

"Hey that's ancient history and besides, she's better off with Bonnie. I like Mangle."

"You're so dead dude."

"What are you talking about dude?"

Bonnie made a fist. He walked off to go find Toy Chica. He found her sitting there having breakfast with Mangle. They were having a conservation that made her laugh. Bonnie felt relieved to know that she was safe and happy.

"Oh shut up Mangle, you're crazy," she said.

Mangle giggled. Bonnie walked toward them. Chica saw him and froze. Freddy looked up and saw him walking into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing when he came into the room. Mangle noticed Toy Freddy's face and looked up. She tapped Toy Chica on the shoulder and pointed.

Toy Chica looked to see Bonnie standing there. He smiled down at her. She smiled back. She patted the seat beside her. He sat down and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you hungry," she asked.

"Nope," he replied.

"You should eat something," she said, "I don't want you to starve yourself."

"I'm fine," he said.

Foxy and Toy Bonnie came into the room and saw Bonnie sitting there. They looked each other. Foxy walked toward him trying to act normal as possible.

"Hey Bon, did ya sleep well," he asked.

"I slept fine Foxy," Bonnie replied.

"Good."

Toy Bonnie quickly took a seat by Toy Freddy. Bonnie noticed how everyone was acting around him. He looked at him confused.

"What," he said.

"Nothing," Mangle quickly replied.

"Something's wrong," said Bonnie.

"Nothing's wrong, right Freddy," said Chica.

"Right," said Freddy, "we're just worried about you Bonnie."

"I'm fine," he said.

Toy Chica let out a sigh and got up from the table. Mangle looked up at her.

"I'm finished," she said.

She took her plate and walked to the kitchen. Bonnie stood up and walked after her. They got to the kitchen. He closed the door behind them.

"You didn't finish your breakfast," he said.

"I'm not that hungry," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

He grabbed her hand. She looked at him. He squeezed her hand and turned her to face him. She stared into his eyes. He pulled her into his arms and held her. She wrapped her arms around him. He stroked her back. The door opened and Chica came into the kitchen with her plate. She froze when she saw them. She made a sound. They looked at her.

"Bonnie, I think Freddy needs you to do something for him," said Chica.

Bonnie looked down at Toy Chica before walking off. Chica sighed and walked toward Toy Chica.

"They're calling another about you know what," she said.

"Okay, let's go," said Toy Chica.

#

"Everyone's here," said Freddy, "Now puppet you said that you found out more about Nightmare Bonnie?"

"Yes," said the puppet, "I discovered that Bonnie is now 50% of Nightmare Bonnie."

"50%?!"

"Yes, that will make him act like a wild animal when angered and why he's so protective of Toy Chica. In his mind she is his mate and he must protect her at all cost. He'll even go far as hunt down anyone that harms her and kill them."

"That does sound bad," said Freddy, "We must do something about that."

"As far as I can tell is that he will see us as a threat to his mate if this keeps up. I'm sure that Nightmare Bonnie will custom him in no time."

"So, you mean my best bud would disappear," said Foxy.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"But there must be something you can do."

"I'll try but until then please don't mention this to Bonnie."

"Bonnie no," Toy Chica whispered.

#

#

#

#

Beastly 12, Bonnie remembers

#

Bonnie sat there on stage playing his guitar. He waited for the meeting to be over. Toy Chica had told him to stay put. He didn't know why he wasn't part of the meeting but he felt the urge to listen to Toy Chica and stayed there. He looked up at the clock. The urge to go to her was getting stronger by the second.

 _ **"Go to her,"**_ said a voice.

Bonnie looked to the side and saw a monstrous version of himself sitting there beside him. Images came back of what happened in his head. He jolted up to his feet. He looked down at the creature beside him.

 _ **"You remember don't you?"**_

"You're…."

 _ **"Yes, Nightmare Bonnie. I'm the one who has made you so protective of her."**_

"This can't be happening. I can't be a monster."

 _ **"A monster? Me? No I see myself as more of a protector."**_

"I don't believe you."

 _ **"If you don't believe me then go listen in on that meeting. Find out what they don't want you to know."**_

The creature vanished. Bonnie stood there staring where he had been. He walked to the back room where the meeting was being held. He leaned against the wall listening in.

"So, you can't stop Nightmare Bonnie from taking over," Chica asked.

"No, I can't I'm sorry," said the puppet.

"No this can't be happening," Toy Chica cried, "I can't lose him."

"Toy Chica don't worry Bonnie is strong," said Gold, "he won't let this stop him."

It was true! That creature was right. He was a monster and what's worst his friends kept this from him. He made a fist.

 _ **"Now you understand everything,"**_ said a voice.

He turned to see the creature standing there beside him.

"You're right, I'm a freak."

 _ **"No a protector."**_

"Stop saying that."

 _ **"Well then what are you going to do now?"**_

"I'm going to leave and keep them safe from me."

 _ **"I'm not letting you do that."**_

"Try and stop me. You're inside my body and I will protect my friends."

The creature let out a roar. Bonnie felt a gust of wind blew in his face. The creature launched at him knocking him down. He sat up to see the others staring at him.

"Oh crap," said Foxy, "he heard everything."

"Bonnie," Toy Chica cried.

 _ **"If you even think about leaving I'll gut your throat."**_

Bonnie stood up and looked at them. Toy Chica walked over to him. She reached out her hand to touch him. Bonnie back jumped and the beast growled in his ear.

"Bonnie please," said Toy Chica.

Bonnie turned around and ran off. The creature roared in his head. Toy Chica called out his name. He ran out of the building not caring if the beast killed him or not.

#

Toy Chica buried her face into her hands. He had heard everything and now he was mad at her. Mangle put her hands on her shoulders. Foxy turned to Freddy.

"We must find him," said Freddy.

They all ran out looking for Bonnie. Toy Chica ran out calling his name. Where would he go? Toy Chica remembered the old pizzeria. She walked down the sidewalk leading to the pizzeria. She hoped to find him there.

"Bonnie, please," she said, "I only wanted to protect you."

#

Bonnie fell onto his hands and knees. The creature stood over him. It walked over and kicked him onto his back. Bonnie fell onto the floor hard. The beast dug its claws into his throat. He lifted him up into the air.

 _ **"You made her cry,"**_ he said, _ **"Now, you will suffer."**_

He slammed Bonnie into the floor. Bonnie slowly stood up only to have an elbow in his back. He looked over his shoulder at him.

 _ **"You wouldn't make her cry again."**_

"You think I like making her cry," Bonnie shouted, "I left because of you! You're going to destroy my friends and ruin everything I've done with my life. That's fine just ruining my life but no one goes after my friends. I don't care that you say that I want to protect Toy Chica. So what, I want to protect her too even that means running away!"

 _ **"You are a fool. Once I'm done with you, I will finally have this body all to myself and then I'm going to…"**_

"Bonnie," a voice called.

Nightmare Bonnie looked up to see Toy Chica standing there. Bonnie looked up to see her. Her eyes were wide as she saw Nightmare Bonnie standing over him.

"Toy Chica," said Bonnie.

She ran down the stairs toward them. Bonnie couldn't let her get any closer to them. He didn't know what Nightmare Bonnie would do to her.

"Stay back," he shouted.

She stopped and looked at him. Nightmare Bonnie stomped onto his back. Toy Chica ran over to them.

"STOP IT!"

Nightmare Bonnie froze and looked up. She ran toward them. Bonnie tried to move but Nightmare Bonnie's foot was on his back. Toy Chica got to them and pushed Nightmare Bonnie off him. She got down to her knees at his side.

"Bonnie," she said, "are you alright?"

"Why did you come," Bonnie asked.

"Because, I love you, nothing will change that."

He rolled over onto his back looking at her. He touched her cheek.

"I'm a monster. How can you love me?"

"You're not a monster," she said touching his hand.

"You're still my knight in shining purple armor and I'm still your angel. I can never stop loving you. Bonnie I need you."

Nightmare Bonnie stood there watching them. He let out a roar. They looked at him. He charged for them. Bonnie pushed Toy Chica out of the way. Nightmare Bonnie slammed into his chest. A bright light flashed as they clashed into each other.

"BONNIE!"

 _ **"Now you understand,"**_ said Nightmare Bonnie, _**"she will always need us. I will call a truth for now but if you ever make her cry again then I will kill you."**_

The light vanished and Nightmare Bonnie was gone. Bonnie fell onto his knees. Toy Chica caught him before he fell forward. He looked up at her. She stared into his eyes. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Oh Bonnie," she cried, "Promise me that you'll never leave again."

He touched her hand and placed his head on hers.

"I promise," he said, "I'll never put you through that again."

He remembered what Nightmare Bonnie had said to him before disappearing into him. He knew that he meant it. Bonnie planned on never making her cry again. He would protect her and make sure that she was happy. He couldn't afford to lose her now or ever. She was everything he had and if he lost her then his world was gone.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Beastly 13, fight for you

#

They walked out of the pizzeria, well what was left of it anyways. Toy Chica held his hand as they walked. Bonnie stopped and gestured to the car he had brought with him. She nodded. They walked toward the car. He opened the passage side for her. She climbed into the car and he closed the door behind her. He climbed into the driver seat and started the car. They drove down the road. Toy Chica realized that they weren't heading back to the diner where the others were waiting for them. She looked at him confused.

"Bonnie," she said, "the diner is the other way."

He grabbed her hand s squeezed it. She titled her head to the side.

"I just feel like having you to myself right now," he said.

She blushed. She smiled and leaned back into her seat. She needed this too. Just them sounded so nice right now. They drove down the road until they got to an empty parking lot. Bonnie pulled into the lot and parked the car. She squeezed his hand. They kissed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to make you cry like that."

"It's fine," she replied.

"No, it's not. I remembered that fight with Springtrap and I was afraid that I could hurt you all."

"Bonnie, I know you would never hurt us. Nightmare Bonnie protected me and I'm grateful that he was on our side."

"He's only that way because of you."

"I know, the puppet said that you would be protective of me. I don't mind; Bonnie I love you and I'm glad you want to protect me. I want to protect you too."

"I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not."

"I'm stupid with you. I've been such a fool that I've hurt you and let you down. I've let Freddy down and everyone else, I've let them down."

"Bonnie, you haven't let anyone down. What happened wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know but I could've killed you all and that's the worst."

"Bonnie, we're safe and you're safe that's all that matters to me."

"How can I face them again?"

"The same you're talking to me."

"It's hard for me to even look at you after everything that happened."

She turned him to face her. He stared into her eyes. She kissed his cheek.

"Bonnie, stop beating yourself up, it pains me to see you like this. Please no more."

He touched her cheek and pulled her close to him. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He kept his arms around her.

"I'll always love you Bonnie, nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

"I know, and I swear that nothing will come between us again."

Toy Chica heard her phone go off. She reached for it but stopped. She looked up at him. He nodded for her to go ahead. She pulling out her phone and hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Toy Chica where are you, you should be back here right now."

"Sorry Freddy, I got caught up in something."

She gripped his hand tightly. Should she tell Freddy that she found him? She looked over at him. Bonnie leaned back in his seat and let out a sigh before nodding to her.

"Are you there, Toy Chica?"

"I'm here Freddy."

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Bonnie."

"What?! Where?!"

"Its fine Freddy, he's still our Bonnie."

"You two should be on your way back now. It's urgent."

"Right we'll be right there."

"Hurry up."

She hung up the phone and turned to him. Bonnie nodded and started the car. He knew what Freddy wanted. They drove back to the diner. Foxy and Freddy were waiting for them. Bonnie pulled up and parked the car. Freddy and Foxy ran to the car.

"You okay Bon," Foxy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Foxy," said Bonnie, "just needed to clear my head."

"We're talk later," said Freddy, "Chica and the others need us."

He and Foxy got into the car. Bonnie started the car and drove off. Freddy explained that the others had run into the enemy while looking for Bonnie. Foxy said that Toy Bonnie called them saying they needed help.

"There they are," said Foxy.

Bonnie pulled the car to a halt. Foxy leapt out and ran to Mangle fighting a solder. Freddy jumped out and went to Chica. Toy Chica and Bonnie got out of the car. A solder ran toward them. Bonnie punched him in the face. Toy Chica pulled out her sword and looked at him. Bonnie took a step forward.

Toy Chica stood there in shock as he took a step and turned into Nightmare Bonnie. The soldiers were walking toward them holding up their guns. They started shooting. The bullets bounced off his body. Bonnie leaned forward and roared. The bullets fell onto the ground. He charged toward the men. He tackled them down to the ground.

They fell out with their parts coming undone. Toy Chica stood there watching as he walked toward a solder. He grabbed the solder by the throat and lifted him up into the air. The solder tried to pull his fingers away.

 _ **"Where is Springtrap,"**_ he asked, _**"Tell me where I can find him?"**_

"Go to hell you monster."

 _ **"Wrong answer."**_

He grabbed the solders face and pulled it off. The wires and nuts fell onto the ground. Bonnie just stood there as more solders began to shot at him. He let out a roar and the bullets went back hitting them instead. Toy Chica walked toward him. He turned to look at her. She reached up to touch but stopped.

 _ **"Its fine,"**_ he said, _**"I'm in control. He wouldn't hurt anyone that I don't want him to."**_

"Bonnie, how did you…"

 _ **"We fight for the same thing and that's you."**_

She blushed.

 _ **"I'll always fight for you."**_

He let out a roar and charged at the others. Toy Chica stood there as he attacked several solders. It was like watching a wild animal defending his territory. She couldn't remember the last time she seen him fight like this.

#

The others stood there. They were too shock to see Nightmare Bonnie to even react. Nightmare Bonnie stood there by Toy Chica. Gold and the puppet went to attack him but Bonnie grabbed their fists. Toy Bonnie went at him but Bonnie disappeared and reappeared on the side of them. Toy Chica jumped in front of him.

"Stop guys," she said, "he's on our side."

"What are you joking," Gold shouted, "He'll kill us all."

 _ **"Hey I just saved your life, didn't I?"**_

"We can't trust him," the puppet replied, "Freddy what are your orders?"

Freddy looked at Bonnie then back at the others. He sighed and shook his head.

"Leave him be," he said.

"What?!"

"Freddy, that's not wise," said Gold, "he could kill us all."

"He just helped us defeat the enemy," said Freddy, "if that doesn't show you that he's on our side then I don't know what will Gold."

Toy Chica felt Bonnie's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. She gripped his hand and squeezed it.

"Fine," said Gold, "but I still don't trust him."

"Whether you trust him or not, doesn't matter," said Freddy, "he saves us today so that's means something."

Foxy walked toward the couple. Bonnie looked at him. Foxy held up his fist and Bonnie bounded it with his.

"Nice work gaining control bud," he said.

 _ **"Thanks."**_

Toy Chica smiled and looked up at him again. Mangle and the others walked over to him and asked him how he did it. Bonnie told them everything that happened. Toy Chica leaned against him listening to his story.

#

Bonnie sat on the edge of the roof playing his guitar. Everything had gone back to normal before Nightmare Bonnie appeared but Bonnie knew that it'll never be the same again. He still felt very protective of Toy Chica at times but not as much as before.

"Bonnie," a voice called.

He looked down to see Toy Chica standing there looking at him. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Oh nothing."

He jumped down from the edge. She giggled as he looked up at her. He stood up and walked to her. She held out her hands and he took them in his. They kissed.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing too important."

"Are they of me?"

"Some are. I'm always thinking about you."

"What about now?"

"Just stupid things."

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Maybe."

"Bonnie."

"They're really nothing."

"If you say so."

They kissed. They sat down onto the floor holding each other. She placed her head on his chest. He stroked her head.

"Do you ever miss performing for children?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone here wouldn't miss that."

"I wonder what would happen once we finally are done with this whole thing."

"Who knows but I hope that we will always be together."

"Me too."

They kissed.

"Just promise me that you won't die."

"Never."

"I can't imagine my life without you."

"Me neither about you."

"I'm not leaving you, you're mine."

They kissed.

"I'm always going to be your angel."

"And I, your my knight."

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed again. They looked up at the sky. It was a nice night tonight. The stars were clear as day. A shooting star flew by and Toy Chica made a wish as it flew by. She looked up at him smiling.

"What did you wish for," she asked.

"I can't tell you that," he said, "it could never come true but then again it already has."

She blushed.

"Mine too."

#

Beastly 14, the dream

#

Toy Chica woke up in the middle of the night. She sat up in her bed. She was thirty. She got up and headed for the kitchen. She walked down the hall until she reached the kitchen. She saw that someone else was up too.

"I wonder who that could be," she said to herself.

She peered her head in and saw Bonnie standing there taking a sip of water. She smiled at him. She walked into the kitchen.

"Did that hit the spot," she asked.

He turned to look at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Hey angel, what are you doing up?"

"I was thirty too."

"I'll make you something."

He got her some tea. She thanked him and took a sip. It was good. He knew how to make tea.

"That was good."

"Glad you liked it."

"Hey Bonnie can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"I know this already happened already and all but can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure whatever you want angel."

"Great."

#

They lied in Bonnie's bed curled up to each other. She wrapped her arms around him. He put his arm around her while his other was behind his head.

"Comfortably?"

"Yes very much."

"Good I'm glad to hear it."

"Bonnie can we sleep like this for now on?"

"Sure, I love you and I would love sleeping beside you."

"You're sweet."

"Whatever you say angel."

They kissed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

#

 _Toy Chica sat there holding her baby in her arms. She smiled down at her baby. He was so cute curled up sleeping in her arms._

 _"He's still asleep," Bonnie asked._

 _He sat down by his family. Toy Chica nodded. He wrapped his arm around her and they kissed._

 _"He's so cute just like you," she said._

 _"He's so beautiful just like you."_

 _"Hello Bonnie," said a voice._

 _They looked to see Springtrap standing there with nightmare versions of Freddy, Foxy and Chica behind him. He smirked at them._

 _"Springtrap," Toy Chica gasped._

 _"Time to die," said Springtrap._

 _Bonnie turned into Nightmare Bonnie and attacked. Springtrap sent out the others on him. They surrounded him. Bonnie looked around. Springtrap appeared behind him._

 _"BONNIE!"_

 _ **"Toy Chica run now!"**_

 _Springtrap walked toward him and threw his hand through his chest. Bonnie let out a roar of pain. Toy Chica cried out in fear._

 _"BONNIE!"_

 _ **"Run."**_

 _Springtrap pulled out his hand; separating Bonnie from Nightmare Bonnie. Toy Chica watched as the four nightmares turned on Bonnie tearing him apart like wild animals._

#

Toy Chica jolted up into the bed. She was breathing heavily. She looked over and noticed that Bonnie wasn't there beside her. She began to panic.

"Bonnie," she cried.

Bonnie came running into the room when he heard her call out his name, he ran to her side and pulled her to him. She buried her face into his side.

"What's wrong," he asked, "what happened?"

"I had a nightmare that Springtrap killed you."

"Toy Chica, it's okay. I'm right here nothing's going to happen."

"I was so scared."

"Come here."

She looked up at him. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her hugging her. She felt the tears fall down from her face. She never wanted to lose him or think of losing him. They lied back down in the bed together. He looked down at her. He wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up at him. He felt helpless knowing that he couldn't protect her from nightmares. She was scared and he couldn't do anything to prevent it.

"Don't worry angel," he said, "if I do die then I will come back to you in the next life."

#

Toy Chica sat on the stage thinking about her dream. Bonnie was talking with Foxy close by. She looked over at him. She felt so afraid of losing him that she didn't want him out of her sights. Bonnie and Foxy sat there talking. Mangle walked toward her.

"Hey Toy Chica," she said, "What's up?"

"Hey Mangle," Toy Chica replied.

"What's wrong?"

Toy Chica told Mangle about her dream. Mangle gasped and wrapped her arm around her to comfort her.

"That does sound terrible," said Mangle, "I hope nothing like that happens."

"But what if it does? I can't stand my life without Bonnie."

"Don't' worry, Bonnie wouldn't die that easily and besides he loves you. I know that he'll come back to you."

"It's just too much Mangle. I mean this whole thing with Springtrap and Nightmare Bonnie, what if I can't have a happy ending with him?"

"Hey don't talk like that."

"That's not cool Bon," said Foxy.

They looked to see Foxy on the floor and Bonnie standing there laughing as he helped him up. Foxy punched his arm. The girls smiled at them. Toy Chica knew that if her dream did come true then she would enjoy every minute with Bonnie she could get.

"Sorry bud but you asked for it."

"Not cool."

"I hope you two aren't up to no good," said Freddy.

"No Freddy," they replied.

"I hope not."

He walked by them. Mangle stood up and walked over to Foxy. Foxy and her walked off. Toy Chica looked at Bonnie. He walked over and sat down beside her. She moved closer to him and grabbed his hand. He smiled at her. She kissed his cheek. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other.

The others walked by not paying them any mind since they were use to that. They pulled away and stayed in each other's arms.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

They placed their heads against each other enjoying each other. They closed their eyes and stayed like that for a while. No one bothered them.

#

Toy Chica had the dream for several nights now. She woke up lying next to Bonnie. He was still asleep. She curled up to him. She felt safe with him near. She didn't tell him about the dream after the first night but it seemed to last longer well her life with Bonnie and their baby. She wanted that part to come true, to be his wife and have his child.

Bonnie rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and placed her head on his chest. I looked up at the clock. It was three a.m. and she knew that it was late but she couldn't get back to sleep. She didn't want to wake him up. She carefully sidles out of bed trying so hard not to wake him. She got out of the room.

She made her way to the stage room. It was dark but she didn't bother to turn on the light. She didn't want to wake anyone. She sat onto the stage and looked around. It was hard to see but yet she made it out on her own just fine. She heard a sound coming from outside. She sat up and walked to the window. She thought maybe it was an animal searching through the dumper for food. She peered out and gasped. A large figure was walking across the parking lot.

She didn't recognize it. She quickly jumped back as it approached the window. It pressed its face against the glass. She gasped as she saw Springtrap glaring at her. He gave her an evil smile. She backed into the chair behind her nearly knocking it over. Springtrap bashed his shoulder against the glass. The window shattered and he climbed inside. Toy Chica froze as he walked toward her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Hello Toy Chica," he said.

#

Beastly 15, recue Toy Chica

#

Bonnie woke up by the sound of a growl. He shot up and looked around. He saw Nightmare Bonnie standing there. He glared at him. Bonnie rubbed his eyes and noticed that Toy Chica wasn't in bed beside him. He jumped up and ran out of the room. He ran down the hall looking for her. He came to the stage room and saw that the window was broken. Nightmare Bonnie appeared behind him. He tapped his shoulder.

Bonnie looked over at him. Nightmare Bonnie pointed to a note on the table nearby. Bonnie grabbed the note and read it. His body went numb.

 _ **"He has her,"**_ Nightmare Bonnie said angrily.

"We need to get her back," said Bonnie, "You know what to do."

 _ **"Wake the others. We'll need their help."**_

Bonnie nodded and ran off to wake Freddy and the others.

#

Toy Chica woke up to find herself being dragged by her foot. She looked up at Springtrap; who was dragging her. He walked down the barely lit hallway. He looked down at her. She glared at him.

"Good you're awake," he said.

"Why am I here," she asked.

"You're needed for my revenge."

"You don't get away with this. Bonnie and the others will find you and they will kill you."

"I have a plan," said Springtrap, "You will bring Bonnie to me then I can remove subject B24 from his body."

You won't touch him!"

"That's where you're wrong girl. I know for sure that Bonnie will come after you. I've known him for years and I know him better than you. I know he'll come and when he does I will make my move."

"What are you after; Nightmare Bonnie won't be under your control."

"You think that he'll be under yours? The only reason why he doesn't kill you is because of the host he's in. if I were to remove him then he will free to kill anyone I choose."

"Well, you can forget, I'm never helping you."

"You don't think that I wouldn't leave a letter telling them where to find me?"

"You didn't."

"Oh but I have."

"Of course once they show up I will kill you in front of Bonnie and watch him draw out Nightmare Bonnie."

"You bastard, you can do what you want with me but I won't let you hurt Bonnie."

"You don't have a choice in the matter child."

"Well, good luck catching him. Bonnie is too strong for you."

"Ha ha ha, you foolish girl do you think that I can't beat him? You don't know who you are talking to."

"It won't matter when the others are finished with you."

"We'll see girl. We will see."

#

Bonnie and the others arrived to the location. Freddy looked around the building with Bonnie and Foxy. They couldn't find anything that would tell them that it was a trap but they knew better than that. They walked back to the others.

"Well," Gold asked.

"Nothing on the outside," said Foxy.

"Springtrap knows we're coming," said the puppet, "he must have something in his sleeve."

"Right," said Freddy.

"Bonnie," said the puppet, "we could use Nightmare Bonnie's help."

"Right," said Bonnie, "let me get ready."

He took a step forward and turned into Nightmare Bonnie. Freddy nodded to him then turned to the others.

"Let's go," he said.

They stepped inside the building. Foxy had an uneasy feeling about this. He stopped and cried out as he saw Toy Chica hanging up on the ceiling by chains. Nightmare Bonnie let out a roar of anger. Toy Chica opened her eyes and looked down at them. Her eyes landed on Nightmare Bonnie. Why did he have to come?

"BONNIE! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE IT'S…!"

The door slammed shut behind them. They turned to look at the door. They turned as they heard footsteps coming from the shadows. Springtrap appeared grinning at them.

"Hello friends," he said.

Nightmare Bonnie roared at him. Springtrap smirked at him.

"I've told you after our last fight that I will have my revenge on you and now you will witness the death of your dear angel."

"Bonnie run," Toy Chica cried out.

Freddy turned to Nightmare Bonnie. Bonnie looked at him.

"Bonnie, you get Toy Chica, we'll handle Springtrap."

Nightmare Bonnie let out a roar before launching into the air. He flew up into the air and sliced through the chains with his razor sharp claws. Toy Chica felt herself being wrapped into his arms and looked over his shoulder as they leapt through the air and landed onto the second floor. She looked up at him. He set her down gently.

She looked up at him. He titled his head to the side.

 _ **"Are you hurt?"**_

"No, but you should get out of here. Springtrap is planning to separate you and Nightmare Bonnie from each other."

 _ **"Even if he does we both will protect you."**_

"Oh Bonnie," Springtrap called, "aren't you going to come down and face me?! I already took care of your friends and now that just leaves you and that girl."

 _ **"Stay hidden."**_

"Bonnie no don't."

It was too late. He launched up and grabbed a hold of the chains and used them to sidle down. Springtrap stood there watching him. He jumped down and landed onto his feet as he landed the ground beneath him shook.

"It's about time you joined me," said Springtrap, "I will take back what you stole from me."

He growled at him. Springtrap jumped up to toward him. Bonnie swung his arm back and slammed it into Springtrap's arm. He looked over to see the others fighting solders. Springtrap landed onto the floor and stood up. He held up his hand and an axe was thrown in his direction. He wrapped his fingers around it and ran toward him.

Bonnie roared and charged at him. They clashed, blade against claws. They kept pushing back and forth. Bonnie leapt back and sidle across the room. Springtrap walked toward him. Bonnie roared and ran for him. Springtrap's axe swung for his head. Bonnie ducked down and disappeared from view. Springtrap looked around but couldn't find him. He heard a roar from above. He looked up to see Bonnie on the ceiling on all fours.

"You're good," he said, "I didn't know how that form could be used but you seem to use it well."

Bonnie crawled against the ceiling like a lizard. Springtrap that he couldn't even hit him from up there, he had to think. A bream of light shot down from the ceiling. Springtrap jumped to the side. He looked up and saw that he was gone again. He heard another roar on the wall. Another bream hit his back. Springtrap fell onto the floor.

#

Toy Chica ran down the stairs. She jumped over the railing and almost ended up breaking her legs as she landed on her feet. She saw Springtrap looking around for something. She looked around for Bonnie but couldn't see him anywhere. She saw beams of light shooting out at Springtrap. She knew that Bonnie was closer by.

Springtrap moved to the side watching the shadows. Toy Chica ran toward him and punched him in the back of the head. He went forward and fell onto the floor. She stood there breathing heavily. She looked around again but still couldn't see Bonnie anywhere. Springtrap slowly stood up and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her toward him and held her close to him holding his ax to her throat.

"Enough games boy," he said, "if you want to see your precious angel alive again then come out."

"You're not getting away with this," said Toy Chica.

"Oh really girlie," he said, "I have you and I know that he wouldn't let anything happen to you. This means I've won."

They heard a roar that drew their attention to the shadows. A blur of blue shot out from the shadows and knocked Springtrap onto the floor. He ax flew across the room broken in half. Toy Chica looked up to see Bonnie holding her in his arms.

"Bonnie," she cried.

He looked over at Springtrap growling. He let out a roar that shook the building. Springtrap covered his ears from the shockwave. A bream of light formed from inside of his mouth. Toy Chica watched as it grew bigger. He leaned forward and let it loose. The bream flew through the air heading straight for Springtrap.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Beastly 16, stuck like this

#

The bream hit Springtrap's torso. He went flying back into the wall. He let out a scream as the bream pushed him through the wall. Bonnie set Toy Chica to her feet and walked toward the hole in the wall. She reached out for his hand but he was too far away. Bonnie stepped through the hole and found Springtrap lying on the ground with sparks coming out of him. His arms and legs were gone. Bonnie reached down and grabbed his throat.

"You…..you think that you have won this, I will be back and stronger than ever."

 _ **"Shut up."**_

He punched him in the face. Springtrap's head turned to the side. He looked at him glaring.

 _ **"You will tell me how to reverse this and then you will pay for your crimes against my friends."**_

Springtrap held back his head and laughed. Bonnie growled and slammed his head against the ground.

 _ **"What's so damn funny?"**_

"You think that it can be reversed? Will let me tell you one thing; what I've done to you can never be reverse. You are stuck like that forever."

 _ **"Are you telling me that I can't go back to the way I was before?!"**_

"That's right boy, you're stuck like this but don't worry thought I still find you very valuable. Do you think that your friends will accept you like this? No, they're terrified of you. it won't be long until they turn their backs on you and then where will you be? I'll tell you; you will be alone and on the streets forced to live like a monster."

Bonnie tightened his grip on him. Springtrap laughed.

"Don't tell me that they haven't been a uneasy around you? Have you noticed how they started to treat you differently? Like you're some kind of freak."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. Springtrap smirked at him.

"So, they have, have they? Then it won't be long until you're cast out like a wild animal. They might even try to lock you up. If you come with me then you won't have to worry about that. I can give you more than they can. You will become the first generation of the ultimate animatronic solders. Just join with me and you will have everything you ever wanted and more. What do you say boy?"

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie looked over his shoulder at Toy Chica. She looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Don't listen to him please," she said, "even if the others reject you; I will never. Bonnie I love you and I will always be by your side. Please let's go back together, you and me together."

She held up her arms to him. Bonnie dropped Springtrap and walked over to her. She looked up at him. He ran toward her. She closed her eyes but opened them when she felt his arms around her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"My Bonnie," she said, "I'll always love you even if no one else does."

 _ **"Toy…Chica…my…angel…"**_

"That's right Bonnie; I'm your angel and always will be."

He turned back to normal. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Springtrap swore under his breath. Gold appeared over him. Springtrap looked up at him.

"You've done wrong by some of many. You take my dear friend's body and use it as your own and then you turn one of my other friends into a monster then try to break him up with the woman he loves. You will pay for your crimes."

#

"I'm sorry Bonnie but there's nothing I can do about Nightmare Bonnie," said the puppet.

"So, I'm really stuck like this," Bonnie asked.

Toy Chica put a hand on his shoulder. The puppet sighed as he was looking for something on the shelves.

"I'm afraid so."

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"I'm fine Toy Chica," he said, "it was worth a shot."

Bonnie and Toy Chica walked off leaving the puppet to do whatever he was doing. They walked down the hall holding hands.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"That I can't do anything to help you easy the pain."

They stopped and he turned to face her. He put his finger underneath her chin and made her look up.

"You shouldn't be feeling like that. Sure I will have Nightmare Bonnie forever but that means I can protect you better now. If anything he's a blessing in disguise."

"Yeah but I hate to see you suffer like this."

He leaned down and kissed her mouth. She returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him. They held each other in their arms.

"You are more important to me than anything. I would do anything for you which why I've been wanting to ask you this for a while. Toy Chica, my beautiful angel, you are the light in the darkness in my world. You light up my world. I've never felt so alive then when I'm with you. You make me complete. What I'm trying to say is; will you marry me?"

She eyes widened. Did he really just ask her that? She smiled and jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a big kiss.

"Yes," she replied, "I will marry you."

He smiled and kissed her hard. She returned the kiss. She had slept of this day since they first met. The very first time they kissed she had wanted this. She wanted this more than anything in the world. She was so happy that he finally asked.

#

"I'm so happy for you," said Mangle hugging her.

"Thanks Mangle," said Toy Chica happily, "I didn't really except when he asked me."

"I bet, we should tell Chica the good news."

She pulled Toy Chica down the hall. They found Chica talking with Freddy. He walked off to do other things. Mangle called to her. Chica turned around to see them walking toward her. She smiled and waved to them.

"Hey girls what's up?"

"Go on tell her Toy Chica," said Mangle.

"Tell me what?"

"Well um," said Toy Chica, "Bonnie asked me to marry him."

"You're kidding congrats," said Chica, "I'm so happy for you two. I wonder why he didn't' say anything when I saw him earlier."

"Who knows," said Mangle, "maybe he's not ready to tell everyone yet."

"Or maybe it has to do with Foxy," said Chica.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing forget it."

#

Toy Chica didn't understand what Chica meant by that. She walked down the hall until she saw Bonnie and Foxy coming out of Foxy and Mangle's room. She quickly hid behind the corner. She looked at them. They were talking to each other.

"Congrats man," said Foxy, "I told you that she would say yes."

"Okay you were right Foxy," said Bonnie, "But are you sure this is okay?"

"Oh don't worry I've got tons of those anyways and besides I'm thinking about asking Mangle."

"Good luck pal."'

"Thanks man I hope she likes it."

"Yeah me too, you rock Foxy."

"You too pal."

They bounded their fists together. She saw a beautiful diamond ring in Bonnie's hand. She wondered what he was doing with it.

"You are going to talk to Freddy about plans?"  
"Yeah, he said that he would help. I just want this to perfect for her."

"Hey if you need a hand I would be glad to help."

"Thanks man but I don't think that I would need that much help."

"Hey have it your way. I got to go I've promised BB and JJ that I would play with them. Hey didn't you promise Toy Bonnie that you would help him make some guns?"

"Yeah I better get going. Later Foxy."

"Later Bon."

They walked away. Toy Chica scratched her head. What was going on? What were they talking about? She had no idea but all she know what that Bonnie was planning something for her and she didn't know what.

"Bonnie, what are you up to?"

She sighed and walked off. She was tired and maybe this would make sense in the morning but right now she needed some sleep.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Beastly 17, spend forever with you

#

Toy Chica woke up to BB and JJ jumping on her bed. She sat up rubbing her eyes. They were singing "Get up Get up" she looked at them.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Bonnie sent us," said BB.

"He wanted us to wake you up," said JJ, "he has a surprise for you."'

They jumped off the bed and ran out the door laughing. She sighed and climbed out of bed. She stretched up her arms and yawned. She made her way down the hall into the stage room. She gasped as she saw that the room was declared for a wedding. Chica and Mangle walked over to her. She looked at them confused.

"You can't go out there like that," said Chica.

"Huh?"

"Come with us," said Mangle.

They dragged her away. She tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears. They pulled her into a room and started making her look beautiful.

"Done," said Chica.

"What is going on?"

"You'll see," said Mangle, "Come on let's go."

They pulled her back to the stage room. She saw that the others were there. Freddy and Bonnie were standing on the stage while everyone else sat in chairs. Chica pushed her up the stage and into Bonnie's arms. She looked up at him. He looked so clear like he tried to look nice for her. She blushed thinking that he put in all that time for her.

Chica and Mangle took their seats. Freddy made a noise to get everyone's attention. They all looked up to the stage.

"Thank you," said Freddy, "we are here to join these two together in a forever bond. Bonnie you may start your vows."

Toy Chica realized what was happening. Bonnie couldn't wait to marry her and that he planned the whole thing to surprise her. Bonnie took her hands and stared into her eyes.

"Toy Chica," he said, "my beautiful angel. I'll never forget that first time I saw you in that alleyway. I thought that you were the most beautiful animatronic I've ever seen in my life. I promise to love and treasure you each and every day we are together. I love you and I always will my angel."

"Toy Chica it's your turn," said Freddy.

She took a deep breath. She didn't know what to say. She had thought about the right words to say to him. Then she realized what those words were.

"Bonnie, my knight in shining purple armor, I've fallen for you since the first time I saw you. I thought you were so handsome that I couldn't believe that you were real but there you were. I knew from our first kiss that I wanted to be with you forever. I love you and I promise to love and treasure for as long as we both shall live my knight."

#

The ceremony ended and now it was time for the party. Toy Chica danced with her new husband. She couldn't believe that she was actually married to him. She was the luckiest girl in the world. They danced to a romantic song that was playing on the radio that Foxy had found for the party. She looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful and so full with love for her. She was so happy with him that no word to describe it.

"I can't believe that you went through all this for us," she said.

"I would anything if that means we can be together forever," he said.

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"Anything for my wife."

"I love it when you say that."

"I love saying it too."

"Well, I love the idea of you as my husband and I love saying it too."

"I love hearing you say it."

They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

#

Bonnie stood there holding his son in his arms. The baby moved in its sleep. He smiled down at his son. His little boy looked like him. Toy Chica walked into the room and smiled at her two men. She walked toward them and kissed him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he said.

The baby moved in his arms again. Toy Chica smiled down at her son. Bonnie handed her their son and she held him close to her. Bonnie wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. They looked at each other then down at their baby.

"He's so adorable when he sleeps," she said.

"Yeah he does," he replied, "Our son."

"Our Lit' Bon."

They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

#

The end


End file.
